I Wanna Love You
by Kim Ae Rin
Summary: Bagaimana Nasib Lee Sungmin seorang yeoja manis yang menjadi selingkuhan direktur muda Cho corporation " Cho Kyuhyun " ? Chap 12 is Up # author back
1. Chapter 1

I Wanna Love You

Main Cast : KYUMIN ~ Slight Victoria And Donghae

Genre : Romance , Hurt , Angs

Rate : T

Summary : Bagaimana Nasib Lee Sungmin seorang yeoja manis yang menjadi selingkuhan direktur muda Cho corporation " Cho Kyuhyun " ?

Happy Reading ^^

Sungmin POV

Sungmin menatap nanar pintu kamar yang baru saja di banting oleh namja tampan yang ia cintai ,, air mata pun tak kuasa mengalir dengan perlahan di pipi yeoja manis tersebut ,, perlahan sungmin mulai merosot jatuh di sisi meja dekat tempat tidurnya ,, isak tangis pun mulai terdengar dari bibir mungil yeoja pencinta warna pink tersebut ..

Sungmin meraih kertas yang sudah tak berbentuk itu ,, merangkainya ibarat sebuah puzzle yang harus di selesaikan ,, setelah beberapa menit kertas itupun tersusun dengan rapi ,, sungmin tersenyum dengan miris manakala ia melihat tulisan yang tertera dalam kertas itu " POSSITIVE HAMIL " . seharusnya sungmin bahagia bahwa ia tengah mengandung anak dari namja yang selama 3 tahun ini selalu mengisi hati dan pikirannya .

Namun bagaikan sebuah pisau yang menyayat hati , sungmin harus sadar akan posisinya saat ini ia bukanlah istri sah dari seorang namja bernama Cho Kyuhyun , juga bukan istri ke 2 ataupun ke 3 tetapi melainkan seorang benalu dalam kehidupan rumah tangga orang lain .

" hiks… hiks… Kyuu… " hanya itu kata yang mampu keluar dari mulut lee sungmin ..

Sungmin POV END -

Normal POV

Seorang namja berwajah tampan itu melajukan mobilnya dengan kecepatan tinggi ,, ia tak peduli berapa banyak peraturan lalu lintas yang ia langgar ,, pikirannya saat ini tengah kacau sesekali ia berteriak teriak dan memukul stir yang ia pegang,, sorot matanya sangat tajam seperti menahan kemarahan ..

" Kyuhyunn ….. BODOOHHHHH " ! teriaknya dengan penuh emosi dan frustasi .

Mobil kyuhyun berhenti di sebuah rumah mewah di kawasan Nowon , SEOUL ,, dengan langkah gontai ia berjalan memasuki rumahnya ,, disana seorang yeoja berambut panjang tengah menunggunya dengan senyum yang tersungging di bibirnya ..

" Kau sudah pulang Chagiyya ? " sapanya ramah sambil mencium pipi namja yang tak lain adalah suaminya sendiri .

" aku sangat lelah chagii ,, " ucapnya manja sambil memeluk erat pinggang sang istri .

" sebaiknya kau istirahat saja di kamar , aku akan menyiapkan air hangat untuk kau mandi " saat Victoria hendak beranjak ke kamar mandi tangan kekar kyuhyun menahannya dan menarik Victoria dalam dekapannya .

" tidak usah chagiyya ,, yang saat ini aku butuhkan hanya dirimu .. " bisik kyuhyun menggoda . tak banyak kata kyuhyun segera menggendong Victoria ala brydal style menunju kamarnya ..

Tak lama suara desahan – desahanpun menggema di dalam kamar tersebut ,, tak peduli kantuk sudah menyerang mereka yang mereka inginkan saat ini adalah mencapai puncak kenikmatan yang akan mereka raih , permainanpun selesai mereka segera tertidur karena kelelahan ..

Keesokan Harinya ..

Seorang yeoja mungil tersebut menatap jalanan seoul dengan pandangan kosong , ia terus berjalan tanpa sebuah tujuan ia hanya mengikuti langkah kaki yang terus membawanya entah kemana . banyak orang yang menatap iba kearahnya , namun sungmin yeoja manis itu tidak menghiraukan tatapan orang-orang yang mengasihaninya .

Yeoja mungil tersebut tidak tidur semalam , ia hanya menangis dan terus menangis merutuki nasibnya terlihat jelas raut wajahnya yang pucat dan lingkaran hitam serta bengkak yang menghiasi wajahnya yang cantik .

Dulu ia adalah seorang yeoja yang periang , baik hati , dan gemar tersenyum namun seiring jalannya waktu itu semua berubah ketika ia bertemu dengan CHO KYUHYUN . Namja yang mampu membuatnya bertekuk lutut dalam buaian pesonanya , meski ia pun tahu bahwa sebenarnya rasa dan cinta yang ia miliki itu salah ,, namja itu sudah mempunyai istri yang cantik dan berasal dari keluarga yang terhormat jika di bandingkan dengan dirinya sudah jelas bahwa sungmin akan kalah .

Sudah berulang kali sungmin ingin melupakan kyuhyun ,, namun apa yang terjadi ? semakin lama perasaan cinta itu menjadi sebuah obsesi yang sangat besar dan sangat menggebu-gebu ,,hingga pada suatu hari sungmin nekat untuk menyatakan perasaannya , tanpa ia duga sebelumnya kyuhyun membalas perasaan cinta sungmin .

sungmin terus melangkah tanpa memperhatikan jalan ,, dari arah kanan ada sebuah mobil tengah melaju dengan kencang dan…

BRUKKKKK,-

Kecelakaan pun tak dapat untuk di hindari ,, sungmin tergeletak lemah dengan darah yang mengalir dari bagian kepala dan juga selangkangannya .. orang yang mengendarai mobil tersebutpun segera turun dan memeriksa keadaan orang yang di tabraknya ..

" Oh… Tuhan .. " gumam orang tersebut panik , ia menggendong sungmin masuk ke dalam mobilnya. Ia segera melajukan mobbilnya menuju rumah sakit terdekat ..

Sementara itu CHO Corporation

" Maaf tuan dokumen yang anda minta belum bisa saya serahkan karena manager lee tidak masuk hari ini ? " ucap seorang yeoja yang merupakan asisten kyuhyun .

" apa manager lee tidak masuk ? meeting akan segera di mulai ,, jika dokumen itu tidak ada bagaimana meetingnya ,, hubungi manager leee segera ,, " perintah kyuhyun

" maaf tuan saya juga sudah mencoba menghubungi manager lee beberapa kali, tapi tidak aktif tuan "

Kringg~~~~

Kringg~~~~

" yeobaseoo … " ucap kyuhyun

" … "

" oh .. baiklah meeting hari ini di cancel dulu "

" …. "

" ah ne gwenchanayoo ,, siang "

" kau boleh pergi ryewook~ahh ,, meeting hari ini di batalkan ,, dan coba kau hubungi terus manager lee mengerti " ucap kyuhyun sambil bersandar di kursinya..

" baik tuan saya permisi dulu .. "

" aishh~~~ LEE SUNGMIN kemana kauu ? " gumamnya lirih .

Seoul International Hospital

Seorang namja mondar mandir dengan gelisah di depan ruang UGD , bagaimana tidak 2 jam sudah ia menunggu tapi dokter tak kunjung keluar dari ruangan itu .. ia semakin mengepalkan tangannya memohon kepada Tuhan semoga orang yang di tabraknya itu dalam keadaan selamat.. 15 menit kemudian pintu UGD pun terbuka muncullah seorang dokter sambil membuka maskernya .

" Dok bagaimana keadaannya ? " Tanya namja tersebut panik

" apa anda suami atau keluarga dari pasien ? " dokter tersebut malah berbalik bertanya

" ah ia saya suaminya dok,, apa yang terjadi dengan istri saya dok .. "

" mari ikut ke ruangan saya " ujar dokter tersebut , sementara namja yang bernama donghae itupun mengikutinya dari belakang , sesampainya di ruangan itu pun dokter segera member hasil tes pemeriksaan pasien ..

" begini pak, istri bapak mengalami benturan yang sangat keras di kepalanya,, sehingga ia mengalami pendarahan yang cukup hebat, dan hal yang paling parahnya adalah kelumpuhan ataupun amnesia permanen " jelas dokter ,, namja yang mengaku sebagai suami sungmin pun kaget .

" berarti istri saya tidak akan mengingat apapun ?" Tanya donghae, dokterpun hanya bisa mengangguk mengiyakan pertanyaan donghae .

" tapi ada berita buruk lagi,, kandungan istri bapak tidak bisa kami selamatnya ,, darah yang menggumpal tersebut ( janin ) telah luruh ,, jika pasien sudah sadar mungkin hanya 1 hal yang akan ia ingat Cuma bayinya ,, saya harap bapak dapat menjelaskan pada istri bapak .. "

" baik dok terima kasih,, saya permisi dulu "

Donghaepun berjalan masuk ke ruangan UGD ,, sungguh matanya tak sanggup melihat keadaan yeoja yang baru saja di tabraknya , donghae semakin berjalan mendekat ke ranjang yeoja itu dan membelai halus pipi yeoja manis yang tengah berbaris tidak sadarkan diri tersebut ..

" MIANHAEE….." bisiknya lembut

TBC~~~

Annyeong chingudeul saya author baru ,, mian kalau ff pertama yang saya publis sangat mengecewakan.. tapi saya minta review chingudeul untu FF ini ,, krna review dari chingudeul mungkin saya bisa memperbaiki kesalahan" yang ada di FF ini

Gomawo buat yang udah baca,-

RnR Please ^^


	2. Chapter 2

I Wanna Love You

Main Cast : KYUMIN ~ Slight Victoria And Donghae

Other Cast ^^

Genre : Romance , Hurt , little Angst

Rate : T

Summary : Bagaimana Nasib Lee Sungmin seorang yeoja manis yang menjadi selingkuhan direktur muda Cho corporation " Cho Kyuhyun " ?

Happy Reading ^^

=== Kyumin==

Donghae terus menerus merutuki dirinya sendiri, karena kelalaian dirinyalah yang menyebabkan yeoja manis itu kehilangan suatu hal yang sangat berharga dalam hidupnya, donghae menggenggam erat tangan yeoja tersebut seolah olah ia ingin menyalurkan kekuatan yang ia miliki kepada yeoja manis itu.

Donghae berjanji pada dirinya sendiri ia akan menebus semua kesalahan yang ia lakukan meskipun itu tak sebanding dengan apa yang akan dirasakan oleh yeoja itu nanti, ia berjanji pada Tuhan bahwa ia akan menjaga yeoja tersebut hingga ingatannya pulih walaupun saat ini yeoja manis itu belum sadarkan diri , tapi ia yakin bahwa yeoja yang ada dihadapannya kini adalah yeoja yang kuat.

Tak bisa di pungkiri saat ia menatap wajah yeoja itu, dadanya berdesir hangat jantungnya pun berdetak dengan kencang, entah perasaan aneh apa yang tiba-tiba menyeruak dalam hatinya, ia tidak ingin sedetikpun meninggalkan yeoja itu, ia ingin terus berada disampingnya, mungkin kah ini yang dinamakan cinta pada pandangan pertama. Meskipun sebelumnya donghae tak mengenal yeoja tersebut tapi ia yakin jika tuhan berkehendak lain bisa saja yeoja yang di hadapannya ini adalah jodohnya.

"ku mohon cepat sadarlah, jangan khawatir aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu" ucapnya lembut sambil mengecup kening sungmin.

==Kyumin==

Kyuhyun menatap ponselnya dengan pandangan geram, bagaimana tidak sudah berulang kali ia menelpon serta mengirim sms kepada sungmin, tapi tak ada satu pun yang terjawab ataupun terbalaskan. Kyuhyun sempat berpikir bahwa sungmin masih marah dan kecewa atas keputusannya tadi malam.

Flashback,

"chagiyya aku punya berita bagus untukmu" ucap sungmin sambil mengalungkan tangannya manja pada leher kekasihnya.

"berita bagus apa chagiyya ?" kyuhyun segera menarik sungmin untuk duduk kepangkuannya dan menatap kekasihnya itu dengan senyum yang manis.

"kyu aku..aku hamil kyu" ucap sungmin ceria, sementara kyuhyun shock dengan apa yang barusan sungmin katakan.

" kau bohongkan min, jawab aku kau pasti sedang berbohongkan." Tanya kyu sambil mengguncangkan bahu sungmin kasar.

"ani kyu aku tidak berbohong ini surat keterangan dokter yang menyatakan bahwa aku hamil kyu" jawab sungmin sambil menyerahkan surat yang ia ambil dari tasnya.

Kyuhyunpun membaca dari awal hingga akhir isi surat keterangan tersebut,sungmin tidak berbohong padanya, jadi sungmin tengah mengandung janinnya, benih cintanya dengan sungmin. Sejujurnya kyuhyun sangat senang akan berita tersebut namun egolah yang mengalahkan rasa kebahagian itu, bagaimanapun juga sungmin hanyalah kekasih gelapnya, yang pantas mengandung benih cintanya hanyalah Victoria bukan sungmin. Apa jadinya jika keluarga besarnya tahu bahwa ia menghamili anak orang, mau di taruh dimana harga dirinya serta martabat keluarga besarnya.

Dengan sengaja kyuhyun mendorong sungmin dari pangkuannya hingga sungmin pun terjatuh, sungmin meringis kesakitan namun kyuhyun tak peduli, ia merobek kasar kertas tersebut kemudia meleparkannya ke sembarang tempat hingga kertas itu menjadi serpihan serpihan sampah.

"kyu apa..apa yang kau lakukan kyu" lirih sungmin

"dengar ya min, aku tak pernah sedikitpun mengharapkan kau mengandung anakku, jadi aku harap kau gugurkan kandunganmu sebelum terlambat, aku tak mau keluarga besarku menganggung aib akibat kehamilanmu." Ucap kyuhyun tegas

Bagaikan tersengat aliran listrik, sungmin menatap tajam kearah mata hazel milik kyuhyun, ia segera bangkit dan berjalan tertatih kearah namja yang sangat ia cintai.

PLAKK

Tamparan keras sungmin berikan kepada kyuhyun, sungguh hati sungmin sangat terluka bagaimana bisa kyuhyun berbicara seperti itu kepadanya, padahal selama ini kyuhyun selalu bersikap manis kepadanya bahkan kyuhyun pun yang sering memaksa sungmin untuk melakukan "itu" . tapi mengapa saat Tuhan memberikan karunia yang sangat berharga kyuhyun seakan tidak mau menerimanya bahkan dengan teganya kyuhyun menyuruhnya untuk menggugurkan kandungannya.

" kau jahat padaku kyu, kenapa kau lakukan ini padaku" isak sungmin sementara kyuhyun hanya diam tak bergeming sedikitpun.

" Katakan padaku Kyu.. katakan bahwa selama ini yang kita lakukan adalah kesalahan besar, katakan padaku bahwa kau sama sekali tak mencintaiku, katakan bahwa kau hanya ingin mempermainkanku katakana Kyu KATAKANN !" bentak sungmin histeris

"Aku tak punya banyak waktu untuk menjawab pertanyaan bodohmu itu lee sungmin, sekarang pikirkan baik-baik untuk menggugurkan bayi itu, jika tidak aku akan membuatmu menyesal" hardik kyuhyun , ia segera melangkah kearah pintu keluar namun langkahnya terhenti saat teriakkan sungmin menggema di telinganya

BRENGSEKK KAU CHO KYUHYUNN…

Blamm… kyuhyun menutup pintu apartement sungmin dengan kasar, ia terus melangkah menuju tempat dimana ia memakirkan mobilnya. Sungguh apakah hati kyuhyun terbuat dari batu sehingga ia berani melukai hati yeoja yang sangat mencintainya, yeoja yang mengorbankan seluruh cinta dan harga dirinya demi sosok namja tersebut. Tapi apa yang ia terima apakah ini akhir dari semuanya.

Flasback END

Dreett~~

Dreett~~

Ponsel kyuhyun bergetar, kyuhyun berharap itu adalah dari sungminnya. Tapi matanya mulai meredup ketika ia melihat Id yang tertera dalam layar ponselnya "My Wife Vic" dengan lemas kyuhyun menjawab telp tersebut

" Waeyo vic ?" ucap kyuhyun malas

" Chagii, umma mengundang kita untuk makan malam dengan rekan bisnisnya, malam ini di café Everlasting, kita harus datang chagiyya" jelas vic.

" aku sedang banyak pekerjaan vic, lagi pula apa hubungannya dengan kedatangan kita" ujar kyuhyun kembali

"tapi chagii umma gak mau tahu suka tidak suka kita harus datang, katanya ini sangat penting buat kemajuan perusahaan"

" arraseoo, arraseoo jam brapa dimulainya ?" Tanya kyuhyun cuek

" jam 19.00 jangan lupa menjemputku dulu ya, bye Chagiyya Saranghae muachh~~"

" Nadoo saranghae."

==Kyumin==

19.00 café Everlasting

" ya ampun teukkie rasanya udah lama sekalinya kita tidak bertemu" ucap nyonya cho heechul pada temannya yang bisa di panggil leeteuk.

" kau benar chullie~ah terakhir kali kita bertemu itu saat anak-anak kita masih kecil" jawab teukkie

" iya sebelum kau dan kangin pindah ke amerika .. haha"

" oh ya bagaimana kabar suamimu dan juga putramu chullie~" Tanya teukkie

" suamiku sedang ada tugas di luar negeri mungkin 3 bulan lagi iya akan kembali ke seoul , kalau kyuhyun dia sudah menikah dan mengurusi perusahaan kami di korea" jawab chullie sambil meminum vanilla late kesukaannya.

" wah beruntung sekali kau chullie sebentar lagi akan mendapatkan cucu, sedangkan putraku hingga saat ini ia belum menikah gara-gara ketularan sang ayah gemar berbisnis"

" sabar teukkie~ah mungkin donghae belum mendapatkan yeoja yang sesuai dengan kriterianya, oh ya itu dia kyuhyun dan menantuku datang"

" annyeong hasseyo ahjumma choneun Cho Kyuhyun imnida dan ini istri saya Cho Victoria" sapa kyu dan vic ramah

" istrimu cantik sekali, kau beruntung mendapatkan yeoja secantik dia" puji teukkie pada vic sementara kyuhyun hanya terssenyum sekilas.

" teukkie~ah mengapa putramu belum datang ?" Tanya heechul

" mungkin dia sedang di jalan, tadi ia sempat telp bahwa dia sedang ada masalah tapi aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi "

Beberapa menit kemudian seorang namja dengan berpakaian rapi datang dan menghampiri tempat dimana sang umma berada.

" annyeong hasseyoo mianhamnida saya terlambat karena saya ada urusan mendadak" ucap namja itu sopan sambil membungkukan badannya .

" gwenchanayoo nak donghae, silahkan duduk ," tawar chullie ramah.

" jeongmal gamshamnida"

" oh ya hae, ini cho kyuhyun dia akan bekerja sama dengan perusahaan kita, jadi mulai saat ini kalian berdua adalah partner kerja"

" mohon kerjasamanya cho kyuhyun~shii" ucap donghae

" ne" balas kyuhyun singkt

Suasana pun menjadi hening mereka mulai menyantap makan malamnya tanpa berkata apapun sampai pada akhirnya ponsel donghae berdering..

" mian, saya mau mengangkat telp dulu permisi"

" ne yeobaseyoo"

"-"

"jeongmal baiklah saya akan segera kesana"

Donghae pun meminta ijin pada sang umma untuk pergi dengan alasan ada urusan mendadak, kemudian sang umma menganggukkan kepalanya mengizinkan donghae untuk pergi .

==Kyumin==

Seoul International Hospital

Seorang yeoja manis yang terbaring lemah itupun sedikit demi sedikit membuka matanya, membiasakan cahaya yang masuk kedalam korneanya.

" apa yang anda rasakan nyonya?"

"-" hening ucapan dokter tersebut tidak di tanggapi dengan baik oleh yeoja manis bernama sungmin itu.

"sebaiknya anda saya periksa terlebih dahulu" dokterpun segera memeriksa sungmin

" dimana saya ?" Tanya sungmin dengan suara lirih yang hampir saja tidak terdengar.

" anda berada di rumah sakit , anda mengalami kecelakaan yang parah tapi untungnya suami anda segera membawa anda kesini sehingga anda masih bisa kami tolong" jelas dokter

" suamii…."

TBC,-

Mian ceritanya makin ngaco gak tahu kenapa tiba" ide yang ada di kepala author ilang,,

Tapi saya ucapkan banyak terima kasih buat chingudeul yang udah mau baca ff saya

Dan jeongmal mianhae gak bisa bales satu persatu reviewnya ,,

Oh klau maslah chapnya aq gak bisa mastiin sampai chap berapa mungkin Cuma 5 chapp tau lebih lalu kalau endingnya masih rahasia chingu ^^

Gamshamnida for review,-

RnR lagi ya ^^


	3. Chapter 3

I Wanna Love You

Main Cast : KYUMIN

Donghae

Victoria

And Other Cast ^^

Genre : Romance , Hurt and Little Angst

Rate : T

Summary : Bagaimana Nasib Lee Sungmin yeoja Manis yang menjadi Selingkuhan

Direktur Muda Cho Corporation "Cho Kyuhyun"

Happy Reading

=== Kyumin ===

Donghae berlari di kolidor Rumah sakit, ia sangat senang saat dokter Park menghubunginya dan memberitahunya bahwa sang istri telah sadar, sungguh inilah hal yang paling donghae tunggu-tunggu. Ia semakin mempercepat langkahnya menuju ruang perawatan Sungmin tak peduli bahwa nafasnya begitu sesak yang ia inginkan saat ini cepat sampai di kamar perawatan Sungmin.

Tak lama ia pun telah sampai di depan pintu kamar Sungmin, ia menarik nafas sejenak baru beranjak masuk, ia melihat sesosok yeoja yang tengah di periksa oleh dokter Park Donghae terpaku menatap sang yeoja tersebut ia Nampak lebih cantik saat membuka matanya. Setelah selesai memeriksa Sungmin dokter Park pun keluar dari ruang perawatan sungmin.

Dengan perlahan Donghae berjalan mendekat ranjang dimana Sungmin berada senyum merekah dibibirnya, Sungmin yang menyadari kehadiran seseorangpun segera melirik kearah namja yang tengah tersenyum manis kepadanya.

"Nuguseyoo" Tanya Sungmin dengan nada yang sangat lemah.

Jderrr~~

Seketika Donghaepun terpaku, ia sadar selama ini ia hanya berpura-pura menjadi suami Sungmin, lalu apa yang harus dilakukan Donghae, haruskah ia menjelaskan peristiwa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada Sungmin, tidak ! jika Donghae sampai menjelaskan pada Sungmin itu pasti akan lebih memperburuk keadaannya, tak ada pilihan lain mungkin Donghae harus tetap mempertahankan sandiwaranya.

"Chagiyya, ini aku Donghae aku suamimu sayang apa kau tak mengenaliku" Jawab Donghae sambil memeluk Sungmin dengan erat dan menenggelamkan wajahnya ke lekukan leher Sungmin.

"Su…Suami" Donghae yang mendengar ucapan Sungminpun hanya mengangguk mengiyakan.

Sungmin terdiam, mengapa ia sama sekali tak bisa mengingat namja yang kini tengah memeluknya, benarkah ucapan namja ini, benarkah bahwa ia suaminya, semua pertanyaan itu berputar dalam pikiran Sungmin.

Aaarrggghhhhh

Sungmin memegang kepalanya, ia mengerang kesakitan, seketika Donghae melepaskan pelukannya dan membawa Sungmin untuk berbaring di ranjang,

"Apa yang sakit Chagiya katakan padaku" Ucap Donghae cemas

"Kepala ku.. hiks.. hiks.. sakit" Sungmin mulai terisak sakit yang menyerang semakin mendominasi di kepalanya.

"Istirahatlah sayang kau belum pulih benar, tidur dan pejamkan matamu, aku akan tetap disampingmu" tak banyak kata Sungmin mengikuti perintah Donghae yang berstatus suaminya, ia pun kembali tertidur dengan damai.

=== Kyumin ===

Kyuhyun House

"Chagii, kau kenapa ku perhatikan sejak makan malam tadi kau terkesan cuek dan tidak senang? Apa ada masalah" Tanya Victoria penasaran karena sang suami sejak tadi hanya terdiam dan melamun.

"Anii, aku hanya memikirkan kerjasama dengan perusahaan Lee Corporation, pasti banyak dokumen yang harus ku baca, kau tahukan aku paling benci membaca dokumen-dokumen yang setumpuk itu" jawab Kyuhyun bohong Victoria hanya tersenyum mendengar penjelasan sang Suami, perlahan ia mendekat kea rah Kyuhyun yang tengah duduk di depan laptop, ia mencium pipi sang Suami dan segera beranjak ke ranjang untuk tidur karena ia sudah mengantuk.

Huhh~~ Kyuhyun menghela nafas berat

Entah mengapa pikirannya saat ini hanya di dominasi oleh Sungmin, Kyuhyun khawatir dengan keadaan Sungmin tak biasanya sungmin tidak mengangkat telpon dan tidak membalas pesan darinya, bahkan hari ini pun Sungmin tidak masuk kerja. Jujur Kyuhyun merasa sangat bersalah atas ucapannya yang menyakitkan buat Sungmin.

Tanpa pikir panjang lagi ia segera mengambil jaket dan kunci mobil, ia melajukan mobilnya ke apartemen Sungmin.

~Sesampainya disana

Ting Nong~~

Ting Nong~~

Kyuhyun terus menekan bel apartemen Sungmin berkali-kali, berharap yeoja manis itu segera membukakan pintu, namun pintu itu tak kunjung terbuka, dengan tidak sabar Kyuhyun mendobrak pintu apartemen Sungmin dengan kasar hingga Engsel pintu tersebut rusak.

"Sungmin dimana kamu sayang" kyuhyun berteriak dan mencari Sungmin

Namun nihil Sungmin tak ada sama sekali di apartemennya, kyuhyun menggeram Frustasi ingin rasanya ia membanting semua barang-barang yang berada di apartemen kekasihnya ini, namun ia hapuskan keinginannya itu, mengingat hari sudah larut malam ia memutuskan untuk pulang ke rumah dan menenangkan pikirannya, siapa tahu besok Sungmin sudah masuk kerja seperti biasanya,

SKIP TIME

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya Hospital

"Eeuuggh~" leguh Sungmin ketika cahaya matahari masuk kedalam kamarnya, ia mengerjapkan matanya lucu untuk membiasakan cahaya yang masuk ke dalam kornea matanya.

"Sayang kau sudah bangun" Ucap seorang namja yang baru keluar dari kamar mandi.

"Apa kepalamu masih sakit?" lanjutnya lagi

"Anio, rasanya sudah mendingan, oh ya bolehkah aku bertanya padamu ?" donghae hanya menganggukkan kepalanya "Apa yang ingin kau tanyakan Chagiyya?"

"Apakah benar kau suamiku ?" Tanya Sungmin Polos.

"Ne, aku memang suamimu chagii"

"Jika benar kau adalah suamiku , apa buktinya bahwa kita pernah menikah?"

Sejenak Donghae berpikir kemudian dia menatap mata obsidian milik sang Yeoja.

"kita menikah tiga bulan yang lalu di pulau jeju, saat itu keadaan kita mendesak karena orang tuamu tidak menyukai hubungan kita, mereka terus mengancam akan membunuhku jika aku tidak meninggalkanmu, namun kau bersih keras menahan agar aku tidak pergi meninggalkanmu hingga pada akhirnya kita memutuskan untuk menikah secara diam-diam hanya aku, kau dan pendeta yang mengetahui pernikahan kita." Jelas Donghae

"Lalu kemana orang tuaku saat ini"

"Kau benar-benar lupa chagiyaa ? orang tuamu sudah meninggal seminggu yang lalu, kau sangat shock dan depresi atas kejadian itu, kau selalu menyalahkan dirimu sendiri hingga tak memperdulikan apa yang aku katakan,"

"Terus mengapa aku ada disini ?"

" 2 hari yang lalu kau mengalami kecelakaan yang parah, dokter mengatakan bahwa kau mengalami pendarahan yang cukup hebat di kepalamu hingga menyebabkan kau amnesia bahkan dokter memperkirakan kau akan mengalami kelumpuhan," mendadak raut wajah Donghae memancarkan aura kesedihan

"Amnesia ?

"Kau tidak tahu betapa paniknya aku, kau tidak tahu betapa sedihnya aku melihat keadaanmu yang seperti ini, tapi aku bersyukur Tuhan masih memberikanmu kesembuhan meskipun itu harus di bayar dengan calon anak kita?" ucap donghae

"Anak," seakan tersadar dari ucapan suaminya ia tersentak kemudian ia meraba perutnya yang sama sekali telah kosong, tak ada tanda tanda kehidupan didalam sana, semuanya telah sirna bersamaan dengan peristiwa kecelakaan itu terjadi.

"dimana, dimana anakku, dia masih disinikan jawab aku tolong jawab aku" Sungmin berteriak histeris dan mengguncang-guncangkan bahu Donghae dengan keras.

"Mianhae Chagiyya" Donghae membawa sungmin kedalam pelukannya, jawaban Donghae adalah pukulan terbesar bagi Sungmin ia sangat mengerti arti dari perkataan itu, anak yang dikandungnya telah tiada, Sungmin bergetar hebat dalam dekapan Donghae

" Hiks..Hikss" Sungmin kembali teriak sekeras-kerasnya. "Mianhae aku harus berbohong padamu"

=== Kyumin ===

Cho Corporation

Kyuhyun sibuk membolak balikkan file yang berserakan di meja kerjanya, nampaknya begitu tidak bisa berkonsentrasi untuk membaca file tersebut.

"Apa Tuan baik-baik saja ?" Tanya asisten Kyuhyun yang bernama Ryeowook

"Wokkie~ah tolong panggilkan Manager Lee, suruh dia keruanganku sekarang." Titah Kyuhyun

"Maaf tuan sama seperti kemarin Manager Lee tidak masuk dan ia masih tidak dapat untuk dihubungi" Jawab sang Asisten

"Mwo ? Lee Sungmin tidak masuk lagi hari ini. Manager macam apa dia berani-beraninya mengabaikan pekerjaan, kau boleh keluar Wokkie~ah" gerutu Kyuhyun Kesal.

" Oh ya Tuan, Saya hanya mau mengingatkan bahwa hari ini tuan ada meeting dengan perusahaan Lee Corporation di Café SJ, saya permisi keluar tuan"

Kyuhyun mengambil ponsel yang berada di saku jasnya, dia menghubungi seseorang.

"Aku ingin kau mencari tahu keberadaan Lee Sungmin, cari tahu dimana ia berada dan kabarkan secepatnya padaku, Mengerti !" Kyuhyun mematikan telpnya dengan kasar, hanya satu yang ia harapkan Sungmin …

TBC,-

Aigoo Mianhae Chingudeul ceritanya pendek, soalnya tangan kananku sedang bermasalah rasanya sakit kalau digerakin *curcol*

Maaf kalau FF ini sangat mengecewakan, aku janji chapter selanjutnya akan aku buat yang panjang,

Jeongmal Gomawo buat Chingudeul yang masih mau membaca FF ini.. ^^

Peluk" Readers

Oh Ya disini mungkin akan banyak Haemin momentnya, tapi ini tetap FF KYUMIN kok ^^

RnR Please ^^


	4. Chapter 4

I Wanna Love You

Main Cast : KYUMIN ~ Slight Victoria And Donghae

And Other Cast

Genre : Romance , Hurt , Angs

Rate : T

Summary : Bagaimana Nasib Lee Sungmin seorang yeoja manis yang menjadi selingkuhan direktur muda Cho corporation " Cho Kyuhyun " ?

Happy Reading ^^

=== Kyumin ===

Seorang yeoja tengah duduk di dalam sebuah café sambil meminum cappuccino yang dipesannya, terlihat sangat jelas bahwa ia sedang menunggu seseorang. Tak lama kemudian datanglah seorang namja berparas tampan menghampiri sang yeoja.

"Oppa Bogoshipoo" Ucap sang yeoja lalu berlari kerah sang namja dan memeluknya dengan erat.

"Nado Bogoshipoo Chagiya,bagaimana kabarmu saat ini?"

"Seperti yang kau lihat Oppa, aku baik-baik saja"

"Baguslah kalau begitu,lalu apa rencana kita berjalan dengan lancar?"Tanya sang namja

"Sejauh ini semuanya berjalan sesuai rencana, jika tak ada halangan mungkin rencana kita untuk menghancurkan Cho Corporation akan berjalan sempurna" jwab sang yeoja

"Kau hebat Vic, aku tak salah memilihmu kau memang dapat untuk di andalkan" ucap sang namja dengan senyum penuh kemenangan.

"Tapi kau tidak lupa dengan janjimu kan Oppa?" tagih sang yeoja yang kita ketahui bernama Victoria tersebut.

"Kau tak perlu khawatir Chagii, setelah rencana kita berhasil aku akan segera menikahimu" Jawab namja itu sambil menyerahkan suatu benda berbentuk kotak kerah Victoria

"Apa ini Oppa ?" Tanya Victoria bingung. " Kau buka saja dan lihat sendiri apa yang terdapat di dalamnya" tanpa basa basi pun Victoria membuka kotak tersebut, matanya berbinar setelah melihat sebuah kalung yang sangat cantik.

"Bagaimana apa kau suka? Ini hadiah untukmu chagii"

"Gomawo oppa aku sangat-sangat suka aku mencintaimu oppa, saranghae"

Sementara itu di tempat yang lain, Kyuhyun juga duduk dengan tidak nyaman ia sudah menunggu setengah jam tapi partner kerjanya belum juga datang inilah hal yang paling dibenci oleh Kyuhyun Tidak tepat waktu.

Tepat pukul 13.00 seorang namja berjalan masuk menuju café setelah mobilnya ia parkirkan, dengan membawa setumpuk berkas-berkas tentang perjanjian kerjasamanya dengan perusahaan Cho corporation.

"Annyeong Kyuhyun~shi mianhae saya terlambat" Sapanya ramah dan membungkukkan badannya 90 derajat

"Aku baru tahu jika ada seorang direktur yang datang terlambat dari janji yang telah dibuatnya, atasannya saja begitu bagaimana anak buahnya, ckckck" Ejek Kyuhyun sinis

"Aku ada urusan mendadak, Istriku sedang di rawat di rumah sakit itulah sebabnya saya datang terlambat, sekali lagi Mianhamnida Kyuhyuh~shi" sejujurnya Donghae ingin sekali memukul wajah orang yang di hadapannya ini andai saja ia tak ingat bahwa namja itu adalah partner kerjanya, sungguh menyebalkan sekali bekerja sama sama orang yang suka menyindir .

"Tunggu kau sudah menikah, tapi saat makan malam kemarin Teukkie Ahjumma bilang kau belum menikah? Apa jangan-jangan kau sengaja menutup-nutupi ini semua dari orang tuamu" Tanya Kyuhyun penasaran

"Aku menikah dengannya karena keadaan yang tidak memungkinkan, orang tua istriku tidak menyetujui dari awal hubungan kami, maka dari itu kami berdua memutuskan untuk menikah secara diam-diam, sesungguhnya aku tidak bermaksud untuk menyembunyikannya, tapi kami memilih waktu yang tepat agar dapat menjelaskan semua itu"

"Aku tak menyangka bahwa seorang Lee Donghae pintar menyembunyikan sesuatu yang sangat penting ini dari keluarganya, apa kau tak pernah berpikir sedikitpun bagaimana jika kedua orang tuamu juga tidak menyetujuinya apa kau akan tetap bersamanya ataukah kau memilih untuk bunuh diri bersama, seperti romeo dan Juliet mungkin" Ujar Kyuhyun dengan pandangan meremehkan

"Meskipun mereka tidak menyetujui juga hubungan kami, aku tidak akan pernah walau sedetikpun membiarkan ia lepas dari genggamanku, aku sangat mencintainya , persetan dengan semua orang yang menentang hubungan kami, tapi aku rasa apa pantas anda ikut campur dalam masalah orang lain yang sama sekali bukan menjadi urusannya CHO KYUHYUN~SHI" Donghae pun menatap Kyuhyun dengan pandangan yang sangat sulit di artikan.

"Cih~" desis Kyuhyun kesal

"Lebih baik sekarang kita urusi masalah kontrak kerja sama kita, sebelum aku berubah pikiran untuk membatalkan kerja sama denga perusahaan anda,"

Suasanapun kembali hening Donghae dan Kyuhyun tengah sibuk membaca dokumen yang berada di tangannya masing-masing membaca dengan detail perjanjian kontrak yang bernilai sangat besar ini, sesekali mereka menghela nafas dan melanjutkan kembali aktivitas membacanya.

"Sepertinya ini sudah terlalu sore, lebih baik kita lanjutkan saja membacanya di rumah aku harus kembali ke Rumah sakit, selamat sore direktur Cho" Donghae pun membereskan semua file-file itu dan beranjak meninggalkan café .

"Dasar orang aneh" gumam Kyuhyun

Dreetttt~~

Dreett~~

Ponsel Kyuhyun bergetar, dengan cepat ia mengangkat telpon tersebut.

"Yeobaseyoo"

"…."

"BODOH, AKU MEMBAYARMU DENGAN MAHAL BUKAN UNTUK MEMBERIKAN INFORMASI KOSONG DAN TAK BERGUNA SEPERTI ITU, POKOKNYA CARI LEE SUNGMIN SAMPAI KETEMU, DAN JANGAN MENGHUBUNGIKU JIKA KAU BELUM BERHASIL MENDAPATKANNYA, ARRA!" Bentak Kyuhyun sebal ingin sekali Kyuhyun berteriak dengan kecencang untuk meluapkan semua emosinya, tapi apa boleh buat tidak ada waktu untuk mengerjakan hal-hal yang tak penting seperti itu.

=== Kyumin ===

Seoul International Hospital

Dokter Park kembali memeriksa keadaan Sungmin, senyumpun mengembang di wajah sang dokter manakala ia melihat hasil pemeriksaan Sungmin yang di berikan oleh Suster Jung, Donghae pun mengerutkan keningnya, ia bingung mengapa sang dokter malah senyum senyum sendiri , masa ia dokter itu sudah tidak waras , setidaknya itulah yang ada di pikiran Donghae.

"Tuan Donghae" Ucap dokter Park, merasa di panggil Donghae pun menatap wajah sang dokter

"Ada apa dok, apa kondisi Istri saya memburuk ?" Tanya Donghae penasaran

"Tidak ada yang mengkhawatirkan tuan, tapi ini bagaikan sebuah keajaiban , keadaan istri anda mulai membaik padahal saya sangat khawatir bahwa pendarahan di kepala istri anda semakin parah namun Rupanya Tuhan memberikah anugerah pada istri anda, besok istri sudah dapat kembali pulang saya rasa mungkin keadaan istri anda akan semakin membaik jika berada di sekeliling orang-orang yang mencintainya seperti anda tuan" blush~ wajah Donghaepun memerah ia malu dengan perkataan terakhir dokter park

" Oh ya tuan Donghae, meskipun saat ini keadaannya mulai stabil anda harus tetap menjaganya dengan baik jangan membuat ia berpikir terlalu keras akan masa-masa sebelum ia kecelakaan itu akan membuat keadaannya kembali menjadi buruk, saya percaya tuan pasti bisa menjaga istri anda dengan baik" Puji sang dokter.

"Tentu saja dok" balas Donghae

"Anda wanita beruntung nyonya mempunyai suami yang sangat perhatian pada anda" Ucap Dokter Park pada Sungmin yang bersandar di ranjang perawatannya.

"Ne,Gomawo dokter atas pujiannya" Jawab Sungmin dengan tersenyum.

"Baiklah saya masih harus memeriksa pasien yang lain, saya permisi dulu tuan"

Setelah Dokter Park keluar Sungmin malah menundukkan wajahnya, Donghae pun meraih dagu sang yeoja agar mau menatapnya.

"Kau kenapa Chagiya ? apa ada yang kau rasakan ?" tnya Donghae lembut

"Engh~ itu aku hanya ingin bertanya padamu, kau ingatkan kalau aku ini Amnesia aku sama sekali tidak bisa mengingat apapun , hmmp jika kau adalah suamiku maka kau tahu kan semua tentang diriku dan juga namaku?" Tanya Sungmin polos sambil mengeluarkan jurus 100 ribu Volt Aegyonya.

"Bwahahahahaha" Donghae tertawa lepas saat mendengar pertanyaan yang Sungmin lontarkan kepadanya di tambah kadar Aegyo yang membuat gemas dan kemudian mencubit Pipi Sungmin sehingga sang pemilik pipi itu mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal.

Donghae pun kembali berpikir ia sama sekali tidak tahu menahu tentang identitas yeoja yang ada di depannya ini, ia teringat saat kecelakaan itu terjadi yang ia temukan hanyalah sebuah ponsel yang sudah hancur tak berbentuk tak ada dompet ataupun tanda pengenal yang ada pada yeoja ini , mungkin ia harus memberikan nama baru buat sang yeoja meskipun tidak harus melakukan ritual bikin bubur merah bubur putih,

"Hei,kenapa kau melamun jadi siapa namaku, masa kau tak mau member tahu siapa nama istrimu ini apa kau tega membiarkanku tidak mengetahui namaku sendiri hingga aku tua nanti" Tanya sungmin yang menyadarkan Donghae dari acara berpikirnya

"tentu saja tidak Minnie ku sayang" ucap Donghae secara tak sadar

"Jadi namaku Minnie ya ?" Tanya sungmin untuk meyakin dirinya , sontak Donghae terkejut secara tidak sengaja ia mengucapkan nama itu

"Ah~ ne nama lengkapmu adalah Lee Hye Min tapi aku sangat suka memanggilmu Minnie chagii karena badanmu yang mungil ini, hehehe" Jawab donghae seadanya Sungmin hanya mengangguk paham.

"Besok kau boleh pulang sebaiknya kau istirhat dan tidur yang nyenyak karena aku tak mau jika kau sudah sampai di rumah kau merengek ingin tidur lagi di rumah sakit."

"Aishh~~ menyebalkan, baiklah aku juga sudah mengantuk Hoamm selamat malah Hae" Ucap minnie sambil membaringkan tubuhnya di ranjang, Donghae mengecup singkat pipi Sungmin dan mengangkat selimut untuk menyelimuti yeoja itu.

Sebenarnya Sungmin belum tidur ia hanya memejamkan matanya saja, ia kaget saat menyadari ada suatu benda yang menempel di pipinya, entah mengapa Sungmin sangat menyukai hal seperti ini ia sangat senang saat di perhatikan

"Ternyata Namja ini sangat baik dan juga romantis terima kasih Tuhan kau telah mengirimkan malaikat ini untuk menemaniku" Gumamnya dalam hati

=== Kyumin===

Kyuhyun House

Seorang yeoja paruh baya mondar-mandir gak jelas di depan pintu sebuah rumah mewah , ia kesal sedari tadi tak ada satu orangpun di rumah ini kecuali ia dan para pembantu , yeoja paruh baya itu melirik jam yang saat ini menunjukan pukul 21.30 Pergi kemana anak dan menantunya hingga belum pulang-pulang.

Hingga suara bel berbunyi terdengar dan yeoja paruh baya itu melipat tangannya di dada, muncullah seorang yeoja berambut pirang dan panjang yang di ketahui adalah Victoria , Victoria tersentak kaget manakala ibu mertuanya itu menatapnya dengan pandangan membunuh.

"Eh~~Eomma" sapa Vic garing

"Darimana saya kau Nyonya Cho ?" Tanya Heechul ahjumma dengan nada yang mematikan

"Aku..aku habis bertemu dengan teman lamaku Eomma, kami berbincang-bincang lama dan berjalan-jalan hingga kami terbawa suasana dan lupa bahwa hari sudah menjelang malam" Jawab Vic ragu

"Lalu apa kau sudah meminta izin pada suamimu ?"

"aku lupa eomma"

"Istri macam apa kau ini, pergi sejak tadi pagi dan pulang larut malam tak memberi kabar dan meminta izin pada suamimu sendiri, Victoria kau tahukan pelaturan di keluarga Cho!" Tanya Heechul tajam

"Ne Eomma, mianhae" jawab Vic sambil menundukkan kepalanya

Ketika Heechul ingin memarahi Victoria pintu rumah pun terbuka dan muncullah sesosok namja dengan penampilang yang bisa di bilang err~~ berantakan.

"Aku Pulang" Ucap sang namja itu dengan melemparkan jasnya kesembarangan tempat.

"Yak CHO KYUHYUN Dari mana saja kau, Eomma sudah berulang kali menghubungimu tapi ponselmu tak kunjung aktif, dan lihatlah sekarang penampilanmu sudah lebih terbilang mirip dengan berandalan, rambut acak-acak , baju kusut dan wajahmu pucat!" Bentak Heechul pada putra semata wayangnya itu

"Aku lembur di kantor Eomma, banyak berkas-berkas yang harus ku baca dan juga di tanda tangani Ponselku mati karena aku lupa membawa charger " Ucap kyuhyun

"Kalian berdua sama saja , Eomma kesini hanya ingin member tahu kalian bahwa minggu ini Appamu akan kembali dari Jerman, mungkin kita akan membuat pesta besar-besaran untuk menyambut kedatangan Appamu, jadi Eomma harap kalian tahu tugas yang harus kalian lakukan dan juga kalian harus mempersiapkan diri karena kita akan menginap 3 hari Full di pulau Jeju. Mengerti" Jelas Heechul eomma panjang kali lebar , Kyuhyun dan Victoria menganggukkan kepalanya mengerti

"Oh ya satu lagi Kau harus bersikap tegas pada istrimu ini Kyu, jangan mentang-mentang sekarang ia sudah menjadi nyonya Cho ia bisa sebebasnya melakukan apapun yang ia kehendaki, Jangan biarkan Victoria pulang larut malam seperti ini, ia harus menjaga nama baik keluarga kita Arraseo" Ujar Heechul kembali dan meninggalkan rumah putranya

Kyuhyun menolehkan kepalanya untuk menghadap sang istri,

"Memangnya kau habis dari mana Vic?" Tanya Kyuhyun dingin

"Aku habis bertemu teman lama ku Oppa, sudah 4 tahun aku tak bertemu dengan nya jadi kami lupa waktu untuk pulang karena keasikan berbagi cerita" Jawab Vic yang seratus persen bohong.

"Harusnya kau meminta izin dulu padaku, hah berhubung aku lelah aku tak mau memperpanjang masalah ini, aku hanya minta kau tak mengulanginya lagi, kau tahu aku malas di marahi dan di nasihati terus oleh Eomma, aku hanya takut Eomma menganggapku sebagai namja yang tak bisa menjaga istrinya dengan benar" Ucap Kyuhyun dan berlalu untuk masuk kedalam kamarnya.

"Aish~~ Ibu sama anak sama-sama menyebalkan, hah lama-lama aku bisa gila bila berada dalam lingkungan keluarga ini, aku tidak sabar untuk segera membuat Cho Corporation Bangkrut dan keluarga ini menjadi miskin" desis Victoria sambil melemparkan senyuman kemenangan.

Sementara itu Heechul memandang jalanan kota seoul yang ramai, ia kembali mengingat kejadian tadi saat di rumah putra, ia melihat jejak jejak kemerahan yang melekat pada leher Victoria menantunya yang ia yakini adalah bekas kissmark, rasa curiga semakin mendominasi pikiran Heechul dengan perlahan ia menepikan mobil di samping halte yang sepi kemudian ia mengambil ponsel yang ada di dalam tasnya dan menekan sebuah nomor telepon seseorang.

"….."

"Pak Jung aku ingin kau dan anak buahmu untuk mengawasi menantuku, aku curiga padanya , lalu berikan informasi apapun yang kau dpatkan mengerti"

"…."

"Bagus kerjakan tugasmu dengan baik" Titah Heechul lalu ia menutup ponsel Plipnya."Victoria Song jangan kau kira aku bodoh untuk mempercayai semua ucapmu,aku ingin melihat apa yang sebenarnya kau rencanakan!"

===Kyumin===

Keesokan Harinya

Donghae memapah tubuh lemah Sungmin untuk masuk kedalam sebuah rumah yang tak lain adalah rumahnya, dengan segera ia menekan bel pintu dan muncullah Eommanya

"Yak Lee Donghae kemana saja kau semalam kenapa kau tak…" Teukkie menghentikan Ucapannya ketika matanya menatap langsung seorang Yeoja mungil dan manis yang berdiri di belakang Donghae.

"Annyeong Eomma." Sapa Sungmin ramah Teukkiepun membalasnya dengan senyuman manis

"Oh ya Eomma ini Minnie dia istriku" Ucap Donghae mantap sementara Teukkie melongo tak percaya dengan ucapan putranya yang menyatakan bahwa yeoja mungil itu adalah istrinya.

"Ayo masuk Chagii, kau harus istirahat dulu tubuhmu masih belum pulih sempurna"

Setelah Donghae mengantarkan Sungmin ke dalam kamar ia segera menemui eommanya yang sedang berkacak pinggang dan menuntut penjelasannya.

Donghae menghela nafas sejak dan beranjak mendekati Eommanya.

"Sekerang jelaskan pada eomma apa yang sebenarnya terjadi tuan LEE DONGHAE"

"Aku menikah dengannya secara diam-diam eomma, eomma ingat kan 3 bulan yang lalu Donghae di tugaskan ke Jeju untuk menggelar meeting dengan perwakilan dari kantor cabang yang ada di Australia" Teukkie mengangguk

"Tanpa Eomma ketahui Donghae membawa Minnie dan menikah disana, saat itu Donghae panik Eomma karena keluarga Minnie mengancam akan membunuh Hae jika Hae tidak menjauhi Minnie, Donghae sangat mencintai Minnie Eomma, Donghae gak mau kehilangan Minnie maka dari itu tanpa sepengetahuan Eomma Donghae mengajak Minnie untuk menikah, Maafkan Hae eomma" Jelas Donghae menyesal

"Aigoo~ mengapa kau tak cerita pada Eomma ," perlahan sebuah senyum mengembang di wajah eommanya ia merangkul putra tercintanya dengan bangga

"Meskipun awalnya Eomma kecewa dan marah padamu tapi eomma tersentuh saat mengetahui semuanya, Posisimu sama seperti Appamu dulu dia mengajak eomma kawin lari dan eommapun menyetujuinya, Eomma akan menyetujui apapun yang kau lakukan sayang"

"Jadi Eomma menyetujui hubunganku dengan Minnie" Tanya Donghae penasaran

"Tentu saja, Istrimu itu terlihat seperti yeoja yang lemah lembut apapun pilihanmu eomma hanya bisa merestui kalian," Jawab sang Eomma, Donghae pun memeluk eomma yang sangat ia cintai dengan erat.

TBC~~

Annyeong Chingudeul sesuai permintaan Puji bisa mengupdate Fic ini dengan kilat meskipun tangan Puji belum bisa di ajak kompromi.

Ficnya masih pendek ya ? Jeongmal Mianhae kalau Fic Ini masih pendek abisnya Puji juga bingung jalan ceritanya mau di gimanain lagi, dan Bingoo fic ini makin ancur dengan ide" yang gak jelas yang ada di pikiran Puji.

Oh ya banyak yang minta endingnya Haemin? Puji jadi makin bingung mau Haemin atau Kyumin untuk menjadi endingnya, Puji harus bertapa Tujuh hari tujuh malam dan mandi di tujuh sumur milik tetangga #plakk

Oh ya Puji punya Tebak-tebakkan siapa Namja yang berjanji akan menikahi Victoria saat rencananya untuk menghancurkan Cho Corporation berasil jawab ya Puji kasih pilihan kok

Nickhun

Siwon

Seungri

Yonghwa

Yesung

Beribu-ribu Puji ucapkan JEONGMAL GAMSHAMNIDA buat yang udah ngereview dan udah ngasih Puji banyak masukan dan mian jika fic ini masih banyak Typo nya *bungkukin badan ke readers

Buat Chap 5 mungkin Updatenya lama karena Puji mau menghadapi Mid semester dan harus berkonsentrasi sama pelajaran.

RnR lagi ya Chingu ^^


	5. Chapter 5

I Wanna Love You

Main Cast : KYUMIN ~ Slight Victoria And Donghae

And Other Cast

Genre : Romance , Hurt and Little angst

Rate : T

Summary : Bagaimana Nasib Lee Sungmin seorang yeoja manis yang menjadi selingkuhan direktur muda Cho corporation " Cho Kyuhyun " ?

Oh ya selamat ya bagi yang udah menebak dengan benar jawabannya namja yang berjanji untuk menikahi Victoria ketika rencananya berhasil untuk menghancurkan Cho Corporation adalah Choi Siwon , tdinya Puji pengennya sama Nickhun tp klau di liat baby nickhun gak cocok dapat peran antagonis abis dia imut" sih , tapi chingu gak usah khawatir tntang janji Siwon kepada Victoria itu adalah sebuah kepalsuan.

Happy Reading ^^

=== Kyumin ===

Seorang namja jangkung berparas tampan sedang duduk di balkon apartemennya dengan di temani oleh sebotol Wine dan Juga sebuah foto, ia menerawang ke atas memandang bintang-bintang yang bertaburan di langit, sesekali ia menghela nafas singkat.

Namja tersebut bernama Siwon, Putra semata wayang dari pasangan Choi Yunho dan Kim Jaejoong, sekarang ia hanya hidup sebatang kara karena kedua orang tuanya sudah meninggal beberapa tahun yang lalu, dulu keluarganya adalah keluarga yang sangat terpandang di Seoul, ayahnya adalah Presiden utama Choi Corporation sebuah perusahaan besar yang memiliki banyak cabang di Eropa, ibunya adalah seorang relawan yang selalu aktif terjun dalam berbagai macam kegiatan amal maupun relawan untuk berbagai bencana yang terjadi.

Namun saat ini semuanya telah lenyap tak berbekas ,tak ada lagi perusahaan yang bernama Choi Corporation yang ada hanyalah kenangan masa lalu yang pahit, Siwon sangat ingat betul peristiwa dimana perusahaan ayahnya kalah tender dengan sebuah perusahaan yang sejak dulu menjadi musuh utama Choi corporation yaitu Cho Corporation.

Sejak saat itu Choi Corporation di ambang kehancuran, banyak investor yang tak mau menanamkan modalnya lagi di perusahaan ini. Para karyawanpun berdemo menuntut upah yang harus di bayar kepada mereka belum lagi di tambah dengan banyak hutang yang menumpuk, dengan sangat terpaksa sang Appa menjual satu-satunya rumah yang merupakan harta yang mereka miliki untuk melunasi pembayaran gaji karyawan sementara perusahaannya di sita oleh bank.

Mereka sekeluargapun pindah ke pinggiran kota bisa di bilang tempat yang saat itu mereka tempati adalah kawasan paling kumuh, namun apa boleh buat uang yang mereka miliki tidak cukup untuk menyewa sebuah apartemen, 5 bulan semenjak mereka tinggal dirumah kecil itu Appa Siwon mendapat serangan jantung yang mendadak, karena terlambat membawanya kerumah Sakit Appa Siwon menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya.

Beberapa bulan semenjak meninggalnya sang appa, eomma Siwon mengalami depresi yang berat ia mengalami gangguan jiwa yang menyebabkan sang eomma harus di masukan ke rumah sakit jiwa, sejak saat itulah Siwon yang baru berusia 14 tahun memperjuangkan hidupnya sendiri, ia bekerja paruh waktu di sebuah toko kecil milik tuan Onew yang pada saat itu ia hanya di gaji 100 ribu perbulan.

Di sekolah Siwon selalu di kucil kan oleh teman-temannya kerena ia sudah jatuh miskin, tak ada satu orangpun yang mau berteman dengannya hingga pada suatu saat datanglah seorang yeoja yang manis dan baik hati menawarkan diri untuk berteman dengannya.

Setiap hari Siwon selalu menghabiskan waktu dengan sang yeoja, entah itu bermain, belajar bersama, bahkan yeoja itu selalu membantu Siwon saat bekerja. Yeoja itu bukan berasal dari keluarga yang kaya, ia hanya berasal dari sebuah keluarga yang sangat sederhana.

Siwon merasa bersyukur di masa-masa keterpurukannya masih ada sedikit orang yang mau peduli padanya,setiap hari minggu Siwon selalu mengajak sang yeoja untuk menemaninya ke rumah sakit jiwa menjenguk ibunya. Semakin hari keadaan sang eomma sangat memburuk hingga pada suatu hari suster yang merawat sang ibu menemukan ibunya tergeletak tak bernyawa dengan mulut yang berbusa serta sebuah botol yang di yakini adalah racun serangga.

Siwon yang masih remaja pun menangis sejadi-jadinya, kini tak ada lagi belaian kasih sayang dari kedua orang tuanya, yeoja yang melihat keadaan Siwon itu selalu memberikan semangat yang baru untuknya hingga Siwon bangkit dan menjalankan kehidupannya dengan baik, sehingga Siwon pun menaruh hati pada sang yeoja.

2 tahun kemudian sang yeoja pamit kepadanya ia harus pindah rumah karena pekerjaan sang ayah, tapi yeoja itu berpesan pada Siwon untuk menjaga dirinya baik-baik dan ia harus menjadi orang yang sukses pada suatu hari nanti, dengan berat hati Siwon menganggukkan kepalanya dan mengucap janji itu pada sang yeoja. Sang yeoja juga bilang meski kita tidak dapat bertemu tapi percayalah suatu saat nanti mereka dapat bertemu kembali.

Sejak kepergian sang yeoja Siwon terus belajar dengan Giat, sehingga ia dapat masuk ke universitas dengan beasiswa yang ia dapatkan. Ia merupakan anak yang sangat cerdas di kalangan mahasiswa yang lain, hingga pada akhirnya ada sebuah perusahaan yang mengajak Siwon untuk bergabung dengan senang hati Siwon menerimanya.

Dan inilah sekarang Siwon bekerja di ELF International Corporation sebagai direktur utama, Pembalasan dendampun mulai terencana di pikirannya untuk menghancurkan Cho corporation, ia mendapat berita bahwa anak dari bawahnya di kantor adalah calon menantu keluarga Cho. Senyumun mengembang di wajahnya.

Setelah mendengar Berita itu Siwon menyusun semua rencana dengan rapi, ia memutuskan untuk bertemu dengan putri dari bawahannya itu yang berkuliah di Myonggi university. Kemudian ia menarik paksa Victoria ke dalam apartemennya, ia pun menceritakan secara detail tentang kejahatan yang di lakukan Cho Corporation kepada Keluarganya.

"Mwo aku tidak menyangka Keluarga Cho yang terhormat itu ternyata berhati busuk" Ucap Victoria Kaget

"Seperti itulah Vic, aku mohon tolong bantu aku, jika kau mau membantuku aku akan memberikan hadiah untukmu" Tawar Siwon, Victoria terdiam sejenak kemudian ia menyetujui untuk membantu Rencana Siwon.

"Lalu apa yang akan aku terima jika rencana itu sudah berhasil ?" Tanya Vic, Siwon pun mendekati tubuh Victoria yang duduk di hadapannya, ia pun membelai dengan lembut pipi sang yeoja dan membisikan suatu kata tepat di telinga yeoja tersebut.

"Aku akan menikahimu Victoria sayang, kau sungguh menarik dan kau sangat tidak pantas untuk menjadi pendamping anak dari keluarga Cho itu" Victoria pun tersenyum dan merangkul leher Siwon dengan manja

" Lalu katakana padaku apa yang harus aku lakukan" Tanya Vic

"Kau harus tetap menjalankan pernikahanmu dengan anak dri keluarga Cho itu, lalu kau mencari semua kelemahan perusahaan Cho dan memberi tahunya padaku, kau mengerti sayang?" Ucap Siwon, Victoria mengangguk , dan bingo semuanya berjalan dengan sesuai rencana, Victoria telah menikah dengan Kyuhyun.

Oh ya apa kalian ingin tahu siapa yeoja yang Siwon sukai ?

Jreeng~~

Jreeng~

Dia adalah Lee Sungmin yeoja yang sekarang menjadi kekasih gelap Kyuhyun, mungkin kalian berpikir darimana Siwon tahu bahwa Sungmin adalah simpanan Kyuhyun, salahkan saja otaknya yang terlanjur cerdas itu, Siwon mengerahkan anak buahnya untuk mencari keberadaan Yeoja yang di cintainya itu,hingga Salah seorang anak buahnya mengatakan bahwa Sungmin bekerja di Cho Corporation.

Siwon membelakan matanya kaget mendengar nama Cho Corporatian bagaimana bisa Sungmin bekerja disana, lalu anak buahnya pun memberikan info yang membuat darah Siwon semakin mendidih mendengar bahwa Kyuhyun menjadikan Sungmin sebagai Simpanannya.

Siwon menuangkah Wine kedalam gelasnya ia meneguk Winenya dengan kasar, tak lupa Foto yang berada di genggamannyapun ia remah hingga hancur, sorot matanya memancarkan aura membunuh.

"CHO KYUHYUN AKU BERSUMPAH ATAS NAMA KEDUA ORANG TUAKU AKU AKAN MENGHANCURKANMU DAN JUGA KELURGAMU, KAU HARUS MERASAKAN APA YANG AKU RASAKAN SAAT ITU DAN KAU JUGA HARUS MEMBAYAR DENGAN MAHAL KARENA KAU TELAH MENGAMBIL ORANG YANG AKU CINTAI, LEE SUNGMIN , IA HANYA MILIKKU TAK ADA SEORANGPUN YANG BOLEH MEMILIKINYA" Ucapnya dengan lantang dan membanting gelas wine yang ada di tangannya.

=== Kyumin===

Sungmin terbangun dari tidurnya, ia melirik kearah jam yang berada di atas laci di samping tempat tidurnya, jam menunjukan pukul 04.50.

" Sudah pagi rupanya" gumam Sungmin dan beranjak ke kamar mandi.

Setelah selesai mandi Sungmin bergegas menuju dapur, ia begitu terkejut melihat Donghae yang mengaku suaminya itu tidur di atas Sofa sambil meringkuk, mungkin ia kedinginan mengingat Donghae sama sekali tidak memakai selimut, dengan cepat Sungmin kembali memasuki kamarnya dan mengambil selimut kemudian ia memakaikan selimut itu untuk menutupi tubuh sang suami agar tidak kedinginan.

Sungmin pun melangkahkan kakinya ke dapur dan membuka kulkas untuk melihat bahan apa saja yang bisa ia masak, ia Nampak berpikir apa yang harus ia masak untuk suami dan juga mertuanya, dan tak lama terlintas ide ia akan membuatkan nasi goreng seafood yang special tentunya.

Sungmin menpersiapkan semua bahan yang ia perlukan di atas meja, dengan lihai Sungmin memotong-motong bahan tersebut dan menumisnya, 25 menit kemudian masakanpun sudah siap untuk di hidangkan.

Tugasnya belum lengkap, minum apa yang harus ia buat , ia gak tahu minuman apa kesukaan sang suami dan sang mertua meskipun ia tidak yakin seratus persen ia hanya membuat secangkir kopi dan secangkir air teh manis, yang penting ia sudah menyiapkannya, gumam Sungmin dalam hati.

Paginya pukul 06.00

Donghae terlihat baru selesai mandi, tanpa sepengetahuan Donghae, Sungmin telah meyiapkan kemeja,Dasi, Jas dan Celana yang akan ia pakai, sejenak Donghae tertegun apakah Sungmin yang menyiapkan ini semua untuknya ? . tanpa berpikir panjang lagi ia segera memakai pakaian dan beranjak ke meja makan.

Dinning Room

Seorang yeoja paruh baya menatap bingung makanan yang tersaji di hadapannya, ia berpikir siapa yang memasaknya padahal 2 hari yang lalu ia baru saja memecat pembantunya,

"Masa Donghae yang memasak ? rasanya gak mungkin banget" Ucap sang Eomma

"Selamat Pagi Eomma" sapa Sungmin dengan ramah.

"Eh~ kau sudah bangun Minnie, eungg~ apa kau yang memasak semua ini" Tanya teukkie

"Ne Eomma, mian kalau Minnie Cuma bisa masak itu abisnya Minnie bingung melihat isi kulkas" Jawab Sungmin

"Aigo~ bukannya kata Donghae kau masih sakit Min, harusnya kau tak boleh memaksakan diri untuk memasak, biar Eomma saja"

"Ani Gwenchana eomma, Minnie gak mau eomma terlalu repot mengurus Minnie dan Donghae" Ucap Sungmin sambil mengelurkan Aegyonya

"Pagi Eomma, Pagi Minnie Chagii" Ucap Donghae sambil duduk di meja makan. " Wah tumben sarapan paginya pke menu baru biasanya Cuma roti tau onde-onde, eomma yang masakkah ?" Tanya Donghae

"Ani Hae bukan eomma yang masak tapi istrimu ini yang memasak, Aigoo~ kau beruntung mempunyai istri seperti dia" Blushh~ kedua pipi Sungmin pun merona merah mendapat pujian dari mertuanya.

"Hehehe, Istriku ini memang yang terbaik"

"Oh ya Min, bisakah kau menemani eomma ke Mall untuk berbelanja?" Tnya sang Eomma

"Ah~ne eomma dengan senang hati" Jawab Sungmin

" Tapi kau tidak boleh kelelahan Chagii, aku gak mau kondisi kamu tiba-tiba Down mengerti" Titah Donghae sementara Minnie mengangguk paham.

Mereka pun melanjutkan acara sarapan paginya dengan tenang, setelah selesai makan Sungmin membantu Donghae memasangkan dasi pada kemejanya, Donghaepun mengecup kening Sungmin dan berpamitan untuk berangkat kerja.

Di dalam mobil Donghae tersenyum sendiri mengingat kejadian di rumahnya, betapa bahagianya saat Sungmin mulai memperhatikannya layaknya seorang istri pada umumnya, jadi beginikah rasanya berumah tangga, apa eomma dan appa juga begitu yah saat pertama kali menikah.

"Andai kau memang istri ku yang sah Minnie, mungkin kebahagiaanku bertambah lengkap" Ucap Donghae Lirih.

===Kyumin===

Cho Corporation

Kyuhyun terlihat sangat pusing, Wajahnya mendung seketika melihat tumpukan-tumpukan file yang harus ia kerjakan, biasanya ia hanya menyuruh Managernya untuk mengerjakannya, sementara ia hanya perlu membaca dan menandatangani saja tapi lihatlah sekarang ketika Manager itu hilang entah kemana semua pekerjaan pun harus ia kerjakan sendiri meskipun sesekali Ryeowook membantunya.

Kyuhyun menghela nafas berat ia tidak berjalan menuju tempat duduknya, tapi ia berjalan menuju jendela yang berada di ruangannya, ia melihat pemandangan kota Seoul yang selalu padat pada pagi hari.

Kemudian ia menyandarkan tubuhnya di pinggir jendela, ia menetup kedua matanya sebentar dan membukanya secara perlahan-lahan bayangan Sungmin kembali melintas di benaknya.

"Sungmin~ah kau dimana chagiya aku tersiksa tanpamu, jeongmal Bogoshipoo, cepet kembali sayang aku sangat merindukanmu" Wajah Kyuhyun berubah menjadi sedih terlihat jelas bahwa ia merindukan sosok yang selama ini ia cintai

Tok~

Tok~

Tok~

"Masuk" Ucap Kyuhyun, lalu muncullah seorang yeoja mungil yang di ketahui adlah asistennya Kim Ryeowook

"Maaf mengganggu Tuan, Nyonya besar meminta anda untuk menemuinya di ruangannya" Ujar Ryeowook

"Arraseo, Oh ya Wokkie apa kau sudah mendapat kabar dimana Manager Lee berada?" Tanya Kyuhyun

"Belum Tuan,Sama sekali belum ada kabar tentang manager Lee" Kyuhyun mendengkus kecewa dan beranjak untuk menemui sang Eomma.

=== Kyumin ===

"Ada apa Eomma memanggilku ?" Tanya Kyuhyun pada sang eomma

"Ani Eomma hanya ingin kau memberikan undangan ini pada rekan bisnismu" Ucap sang Eomma sambil menyerahkan sebuah undangan pada Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun mengerutkan dahinya

"Maksud eomma Lee Donghae anak dari Teukkie ahjumma ?" Sang Eomma mengangguk

"Aish~ kenapa harus Kyu sih eomma, kenapa gak eomma saja, eomma kan dekat dengan teukkie ahjumma knpa gak telp aja dia, susah bgt sih" Protes Kyuhyun pada eommanya

"Kau mau membantah perintah eomma hah?" Heechul memandang tajam kedua mata putranya, sementara Kyuhyun merinding disko mendapat tatapan seperti itu

" Ok Ok Arraseo eomma, ya udah Kyu pergi dulu" Kyuhyun segera lari dari ruangan eommanya.

"Dasar anak nakal" Leguh sang eomma tak lama kemudian ponsel Heechul berdering

I wanna love you I can't live without you

Du nuneul gamgo nae du soneul jabgu

I wanna have you I really need you

Jigeum idaero modeungeol beoryeodugo

I wanna love you I can't live without you

neon geujeo naegero dagaseo myeondwae

I wanna have you nae modeungeol julke

ijeneun neoege yaksokhalke

Heechul melihat Id yang tertera di layar ponselnya, dan segera mengangkatnya

"Yeobaseoo Teukkie~ah tumben kau menelponku ada apa ?"

"…"

"Baiklah kita bertemu di café biasa yah,"

"…."

"Ne aku berangkat sekarang"

==== Kyumin ====

Kyuhyun menepikan mobilnya di halaman parkir Lee Corporation, ia keluar dari mobil ketika ia hendak masuk ke dalam ia melihat Donghae yang sedang berbincang-bincang dengan pegawainya di Luar, dengan cepat ia menghampiri Donghae.

"Annyeong Direktur Lee" Ucap Kyuhyun

Donghae yang asik berbicara dengan pegawainya itu pun segera menoleh ke sumber suara yang menyapanya, ia kaget dengan kedatangan Kyuhyun secara tiba-tiba,

"Ada apa direktur Cho, bukankah hari ini kita tidak ada meeting?" Tanya Donghae sopan

"Ani aku hanya mau menyerahkan Undangan Ini, Hari Minggu Appaku pulang dari Jerman, kami sepakat untuk membuat pesta besar-besaran untuk menyambut kedatangannya, jadi aku harap anda sekeluarga bisa datang" Jawab Kyuhyun.

"Oh begitu yah, baiklah kami pasti akan datang," ucapnya. "Kyuhyun~shi" panggil Donghae

"Ne Wae?"

"Apa kau ada acara hari ini ?"

"Ani, jadwalku hari ini kosong, ada apa direktur Lee"

"Aku hanya ingin mengajak anda untuk sekedar minum kopi bersama, apa anda ada waktu?"

"Baiklah aku terima tawaran anda"

SJ Café

Teukkie ahjumma dan Sungmin memilih-milih menu yang tercantum di buku tersebut, Sungmin mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu ketika melihat harga makanan dan minuman tersebut, Teukkie mengalihkan pandangannya dari buku menuju Sungmin.

"Waeyo Minnie ada apa?" Tanya Teukkie

"Hmm Eomma tak bisakah kita makan di rumah saja, harga menu makanan dan minuman di café ini sangat mahal, tidak baik bila kita menghambur hamburkan uang untuk makan menu sperti ini, lebih baik kita pulang saja eomma" Jawab Minnie, sementara Teukkie tertawa melihat tingkah laku menantunya ini

"Gak apa-apa kok sayang lagian kita juga gak setiap hari makan-makanan ini sesekali taka apa-apa kan kau tak usah memikirkan biayanya mendingan sekarang kau pesan saja makanan yang kau inginkan arraseo?" Ucap teukkie

" Teukkie~ah mian kau menungguku lama" Sapa seorang yeoja yang bernama Cho Heechul

"Ah~ anio Chullie~ah kami baru saja datang" ujarnya.

"Eh~ siapa dia Teukkie ?" tunjuk Heechul pada yeoja yang berada di samping Teukkie, merasa di tunjukpun Sungmin segera bangkit dan memperkenalkan dirinya

"Annyeong Hasseyo Nyonya Lee Hye Min imnida , nyonya bisa memanggil saya Minnie, senang bertemu dengan anda, saya menantu dari Teukkie Eomma" Ucapnya

Heechul menatap Teukkie dengan Kaget, bukankah sebelumnya Teukkie pernah bilang kalau Donghae belum menikah ? lalu mengapa yeoja ini mengaku sebagai menantunya

"Ne Chullie~ah dia memang menantuku, sejujurnya juga aku sempat terkejut saat Donghae membawa yeoja ini ke rumah, Donghae menjelaskan padaku kalau ia menikah dengan Minnie secara diam-diam , mereka saling mencintai tapi keadaan yang mereka hadapi sedang tidak memungkinkan" Jelas Teukkie pada Heechul

"Oh begitu ceritanya, selamat yah Teukkie~ah akhirnya kau mempunyai menantu juga, dia sangat sopan dan juga imut, andai aku mempunyai 2 anak mungkin aku akan mengambilnya sebagai menantuku" Canda Heechul

Mereka pun menikmati makanan yang mereka pesan #kpn msennya# kemudian Teukkie melihat dua orang namja yang taka sing baginya, ternyata salah satu namja itu adalah putranya Lee Donghae.

"Donghae~ah kesini nak" Ucap Teukkie sementara Heechul dan Minnie menghentikan aktivitasnya .

Donghae pun melangkahkan kakinya menuju tempat dimana sang Eomma berada, Kyuhyun pun mengikutinya dari belakang namun pandangannya masih terfokus pada PSP yang sedang ia mainkan.

"Eomma, Minnie , Ahjumma apa yang sedang kalian lakukan disini" Ucap Donghae

"Eomma hanya berbincang-bincang saja pada Chullie, sekaligus memperkenalkan Istrimu padanya" Jawab Sang Eomma

"Kyuhyun~ah berhentilah bermain PSPmu, aku ingin memperkenalkan Istriku" Ujar Donghae

"Annyeong Lee Hye Min Imnida, panggil saja saya Minnie saya Istrinya Lee Donghae" Sapa Sungmin

Kyuhyunpun menghentikan aktivitasnya bermain Games dan Juga segera memperkenalkan dirinya

"Ne Choneun Cho Kyu…." Ucapan Kyuhyun pun berhenti saat memandang yeoja di hadapannya, mata itu, senyuman itu, wajah itu dan Suara itu tak asing baginya, ia menajamkan pengelihatannya untuk meyakinkan hatinya

"Ada apa Kyuhyun~shi" Tanya Donghae

"Sung..Sungmin~ah"

TBC~~~

Kiyyyaa teriak guling-guling, Tadinya Puji mau melanjutkan Fic ini sesudah beres Mid tapi berhubung Chingudeul pengen update kilat jadi Puji lanjutkan ceritanya

Oh ya Puji mau cerita sedikit sebenernya Puji sempat Down dan gak mau ngelanjutkan Fic ini , ada orang yang ngebash Puji di Facebook dia marah-marah ke Puji karena Minnie Cuma di jadikan Pelampiasan Kyuhyun saja mana kata-katanya kasar bgt.

Puji cuma mau minta maaf klau puji menjadikan Minnie sebagai selingkuhannya Kyuhyun, jujur Puji gak punya maksud kaya gitu , Puji juga KYUMIN SHIPPER bukan berarti Puji gak percaya dengan hubungan KYUMIN . Puji Cuma mau nuangin ide yang ada di pikiran puji dan menjadikannya sebuah Fic Cuma itu aja kok mianhae sekali lagi kalau Puji salah.

Sesuai permintaan Chingudeul Kyuhyun dan Minnie udh ketemu, kira-kira apa yah yang terjadi,,

Fic ini makin lama makin aneh aja ceritanya, sama seperti ide Puji yang suka aneh-aneh

KYUMIN Vs HAEMIN Vs SIMIN

Siapa yah kira-kira yang akan di pilih Sungmin pada akhirnya ? author aja masih Bingung…

Gomawo Ya buat Readers yang udah mau baca dan udah mau Ngereview *peluk" readers*

Maaf gak bisa bales reviewnya satu per satu tapi puji sangat seneng sama review readers sekalian bahkan ada yang bikin puji ampe ketawa kerena saking bencinya sama tingkah Kyuhyun.

RnR lagi ya Chingu..


	6. Chapter 6

I Wanna Love You

Main Cast : KYUMIN

Lee Donghae

Choi Siwon

Victoria Song

Lee Hyukjae

HanChul dan KangTeuk Couple

And Other Cast

Genre : Romance , Hurt and Little angst

Rate : T

Summary : Bagaimana Nasib Lee Sungmin seorang yeoja manis yang menjadi selingkuhan direktur muda Cho corporation " Cho Kyuhyun " ?

Happy Reading ^^

===Kyumin===

"Sung..sungmin" Ucap Kyu terbata-bata sambil terus menatap Sungmin secara Intens

"Anio Kyuhyun~shii dia itu Minnie istrinya Donghae" Ucap Teukkie ahjumma

Seolah-olah tak merespon perkataan Teukkie Kyuhyun berjalan mendekati Sungmin, Sungmin pun menyembunyikan tubuhnya di belakang Donghae karena ketakutan.

"Kyuhyun~shi anda membuat istri saya ketakutan"Tegur Donghae

Namun Kyuhyun tetap saja menghampiri Sungmin, dengan cepat ia menarik Sungmin yang masih berlindung di belakang Donghae ke dalam dekapannya, sontak semua matapun tertuju pada Kyumin Couple tersebut.

Donghae memandang geram pemandangan yang tersaji di hadapannya, tak tinggal diam Donghae pun menarik paksa tubuh Kyuhyun yang memeluk Istrinya, pelukan itu pun terlepas , Kyuhyun memandang Donghae dengan tatapan yang mematikan sementara Donghae pun tak kalah , dengan Sigap Donghae memukul keras perut Kyuhyun, Hingga ia terjatuh ke lantai.

Teukkie, Heechul dan Minnie membungkam Mulut seketika, Seolah tak mau kalah Kyuhyun pun bangkit kembali dan tentunya membalas memukul Donghae tepat di wajahnya, Darah pun keluar dari sudut bibir dan juga hidung Donghae.

Beberapa orang yang ada di café itu pun mencoba melerai perkelahian mereka, dan berhasil mereka pun berhenti berkelahi, namun tatapan mereka masih seperti api yang membara jika di siram minyak tanah akan semakin menyala.

"Apakah kau tidak punya sopan santun Kyuhyun~shi memeluk istri orang di hadapan suaminya sendiri" sindir Donghae.

"Lalu apa ada masalah denganmu Donghae~shi wajar saja jika aku memeluk kekasihku sendiri apa hakmu untuk melarangku!" bentak Kyuhyun sementara Heechul shock mendengar ucapan sang anak.

"Jaga bicaramu tuan Cho, Minnie adalah istri ku seenaknya saja anda mengklaim Minnie adalah kekasih anda, bukankah anda telah memiliki seorang istri, oh atau jangan-jangan anda berselingkuh dengan wanita yang bernama Sungmin itu di belakang istri anda"Balas Donghae dengan sinis.

Kyuhyun pun kembali terpancing Emosi, ia mengepalkan tangannya dengan erat bersiap untuk menghajar namja yang ada di hadapannya ini, namun dengan cepat Sungmin menghampiri Kyuhyun.

PLAKKK

Sungmin menampar Kyuhyun dengan keras hingga tapak tangan Sungmin berbekas di wajah putih milik Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun memandang tak percaya dengan apa yang dilakukan Sungmin kepadanya.

"Saya bukanlah Sungmin yang anda maksud tuan, saya adalah Hye Min istri sah seorang Lee Donghae, mungkin ada kemiripan di antara kami sehingga anda menganggap saya adalah Sungmin" Ucap Sungmin dingin .

"Kau adalah Sungmin, kau itu Sungminku" Bantah Kyuhyun bersih keras

"Eomma, Donghae lebih baik kita pulang sekarang, aku gak mau suamiku di hajar lagi sama namja sepertinya" Sungmin memapah Donghae untuk berjalan meninggalkan café , sementara Teukkie masih memandang tak percaya dengan ucapan Kyuhyun.

"Teukkie~ah maafkan Kyuhyun atas kejadian ini" Ucap Heechul sambil membungkukkan badannya kepada Teukkie karena menyesal dengan ulah sang anak.

"Ani, Chullie~ah kau tidak usah meminta maaf kepadaku,kau tak punya salah apapun padaku, ini adalah masalah Kyuhyun dan Donghae biar mereka saja yang menyelesaikan masalah ini sendiri, aku pamit pulang Chullie" Ujar Teukkie dan berlalu meninggalkan Heechul dan Kyuhyun

"Lebih baik kita pulang tuan muda Cho dan kau harus menjelaskan semuanya" Ucap Heechul dingin, Kyuhyun mengikuti sang eomma dari belakang.

=== Kyumin ====

"Aihh~ aww appooo" teriak Donghae saat Sungmin membersihkan darah yang terus mengalir di sudut bibir dan hidungnya.

"Ini salahmu juga Hae~ah kau tidak bisa mengendalikan dirimu" Ucap Sungmin, Donghae menatap Sungmin dengan pandangan tidak suka.

"Hei, apa tindakanku salah Min, wajar bukan jika seorang suami marah pada seorang namja yang tiba-tiba memeluk istri orang di hadapan suaminya di tambah ia mengaku bahwa kau adalah kekasihnya, bagaimana aku tak emosi Min kau ini istriku dan kau hanya milikku" Kata Donghae dengan ekspresi cemberut level tersenyum mendengarnya.

"Ne, arasseo kau memang benar Hae~ah tapi jangan ulangi kejadian ini lagi Ok aku tak suka melihatmu berkelahi" Ucap Sungmin sambil terus mengobati Donghae.

"Aku mencintaimu Min, jangan pernah sekalipun berpaling dariku arra"

"Kau ini bicara apa sih, tentu saja aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu Hae, aku ini istrimu" Ucap Sungmin

Donghae mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Minnie ia menghapus jarak yang menjadi penghalang mereka, kemudian Donghae pun mengecup bibir Plum milik Sungmin dengan lembut, Sungmin terbelak kaget pada awalnya namun ia sangat menikmatinya dengan perlahan Sungminpun membalas ciuman Donghae

HMMPP

Sebuah suara deheman seseorang pun menghentikan aktivitas ciuman mereka, semburat merah pun terpancar dari kedua pipi Donghae dan Sungmin, mereka sangat malu ketika kepergok tengah berciuman.

"Dasar Mesum, tak bisakah kau melakukannya di dalam kamar Hae" Ejek sang Eomma, Donghae hanya nyengir gak berslah.

"Oh ya Min bisakah kau membuatkan Eomma Orange Juice, eomma sangat haus" Tanya Teukkie pada menantunya

"Ne eomma" Sungmin segera beranjak menuju dapur.

"Apa lukamu parah Hae?" Tanya sang eomma sambil menyentuh wajah putranya.

"Gak apa-apa kok Eomma, lagian Minnie juga udah mengobati Donghae, eomma gak usah khawatir" Jawab Donghae sambil tersenyum.

"Syukurlah klau tidak apa-apa"

"Oh ya Eomma, keluarga Cho mengundang kita untuk menghadiri pesta penyambutan kedatangan tuan Cho yang baru pulang dari Jerman, dan di sana kita akan menginap selama 3 hari , apa Eomma mau datang" Tanya Donghae

" Minggu ini yah Eomma rasa eomma gak bisa datang, eomma sudah sangat rindu dengan appa mu mungkin eomma akan mengunjungi appa mu di Australia, lebih baik kau dan Minnie saja yang datang ke acara itu" Jawab sang Eomma

"Ciee yang mau bulan madu lagi di Australia?" Sindir Donghae, wajah sang eomma pun memerah.

"Kau ini ! eomma itu sudah tua Hae mana mungkin eomma bulan madu lagi apa kau mau mempunyai adik hah , seharusnya itu kau dan Minnie yang berbulan madu dan cepat-cepat memberikan Eomma dan Appa seorang cucu yang manis" Ucap sang eomma,

Donghae menundukan kepalanya, bagaimana bisa ia berbulan madu dengan Sungmin sementara di antara mereka belum ada Janji suci di hadapan Tuhan yang mengikat mereka dalam tali Pernikahan,Apa yang harus ia lakukan jika Eomma dan Appanya terus mendesak untuk memberikan mereka seorang cucu, bagaimanapun juga ini hanya pernikahan pura-pura.

"Eomma, aku punya rencana untuk menikah ulang dengan Minnie aku ingin Eomma dan Appa melihat pernikahan kami, jujur Donghae masih merasa bersalah karena tidak memberitahu Eomma dan Appa" Ujarnya

"Eomma dan Appa tak masalah kok Hae, Tapi jika kau menginginkan untuk menikah ulang dengan Minnie eomma pasti akan senang bagaimanapun juga kau adalah anak eomma satu-satunya sayang sekali bukan jika moment yang membahagiakan ini tak bisa eomma dan appa saksikan," Jawab sang eomma sambil merangkul tubuh putranya

"Mian eomma kelamaan buatnya, hehehe" kata Sungmin sambil membawa segelas juice pesanan sang eomma

"Gwenchanayo Minnie~ah, mian juga udah merepotkanmu"

"Tak masalah kok eomma Minnie senang jika bisa membantu eomma"

===Kyumin===

Seorang yeoja berkaca mata hitam dan berambut panjang Tiba di bandara Incheon setelah perjalanan yang panjang dari California ke Korea Selatan, Tapi ia sangat senang bisa menginjakkan kakinya kembali di tanah kelahirannya ini.

Setelah bertahun-tahun ia meninggalkan Korea untuk melanjutkan Studinya ke Universitas Santa Clara, dan suatu hal yang sangat ia inginkan adalah bertemu kekasihnya yang sudah lama ia tinggalkan.

"Aku kembali Hae, Jeongmal Bogoshipo Chagiya"

Sementara itu di Rumah Heechul,-

"Apa kau tidak punya Etika TUAN MUDA CHO, berani sekali kau memeluk Istri orang, dan apa maksudmu bilang bahwa yeoja itu adalah kekasihmu, apa kau tak sadar Tuan Muda Cho kau ini sudah beristri, apa pantas putra keluarga Cho bertindak seperti itu hah" Bentak sang Eomma dengan keras, Kyuhyun menundukan kepalanya tak berani menatap sang Eomma yang tengah marah besar padanya.

"Apa kau tak bisa menjawab Tuan muda Cho" Desis Heechul.

"Mianhae Eomma" lirih Kyuhyun, hanya itu kata yang bisa keluar dari mulutnya.

"Lalu katakan siapa Sungmin yang kau maksud, apa hubunganmu dengannya?" desak sang eomma

"Dia manager di perusahaan kita eomma, sekaligus ia adalah kekasihku eomma"

PLAKKK

Heechul pun menampar putra kesayangannya itu, hari ini sudah dua kali ia di tampar oleh dua orang yang amat ia sayangi, tapi ini memang wajar mereka lakukan padanya , kelakuannya memang sudah di luar batas.

"DIMANA HATI NURANI MU TUAN MUDA CHO, APA AKU PERNAH MENDIDIKMU MENJADI ORANG YANG TIDAK MEMPUNYAI ETIKA, APA AKU PERNAH MENDIDIKMU UNTUK MENJADI NAMJA YANG TIDAK BERTANGGUNG JAWAB, APA SALAHKU MEMPUNYAI ANAK SEPERTIMU" Heechul pun jatuh sambil menangis histeris, Kyuhyun pun mendekati sang eomma dan berniat untuk memeluknya namun dengan kasar Heechul menepis tangan putranya itu

"Maafkan Kyuhyun Eomma, Kyuhyun tahu ini salah Eomma tak seharusnya Kyuhyun Berbuat seperti itu" Ujar Kyuhyun

"Mengapa kau baru mengatakan ini pada Eomma Kyu, Jika kau mencintai Gadis itu mengapa kau tak Ceraikan saja Victoria, mngapa kau mengambil jalan pintas berselingkuh dengan Gadis itu di belakang istrimu, Sebenci-bencinya Eomma pada Victoria tapi kami sama-sama seorang wanita Kyu, bagaimanapun juga Hati seorang Wanita pasti sangat terluka jika mengetahui Suaminya berselingkuh" Ucap Sang Eomma masih dengan menangis.

"Mianhae Eomma, Kyuhyun menyesal tidak mengikuti perkataan Eomma dulu , Kyu hanya mendengarkan permintaan Appa untuk menikah dengan Victoria, jika waktu bisa di ulang Kyuhyun tak ingin semua ini terjadi Kyuhyun sadar Eomma, Kyuhyun sadar ketika gadis itu menghilang dari kehidupan Kyuhyun, Hati Kyuhyun terus berdenyut sakit eomma" air matapun keluar dari mata hazel milik Kyuhyun.

"Selama ini Kyuhyun selalu mencoba untuk menjadi suami yang baik buat Victoria, Kyuhyun belajar untuk mencintai Victoria karena Kyuhyun tidak ingin mengecewakan Appa, tapi setelah pertemuan Kyuhyun dengan Gadis itu semua usaha yang Kyuhyun lakukan menjadi sia-sia Eomma, Kyuhyun tak bisa menepis perasan ini Kyuhyun mencintai gadis itu Eomma," lanjutnya kembali

"Tapi kau dengar sendirikan ia bukanlah Gadis yang kau maksud Kyu, dia adlah istri Donghae "

"Ani Eomma Kyuhyun yakin ia adalah Sungmin, ia Sungminku Eomma" Ujar Kyuhyun mantap.

"Terserah apapun yang akan kau lakukan Kyu, Eomma tak ingin ikut campur dalam masalah ini , tapi ingat Kyu jika kau ingin bersama Gadis itu ceraikanlah dulu Victoria, Eomma gak mau nama baik keluarga ini kau hancurkan dengan sekejap, kau mengerti Kyu" Tanya sang Eomma

"Ne eomma Kyu mengerti percayalah pada Kyu eomma"

TBC~~~

Hehehe,, Mianhae Chap ini memang sengaja Puji buat pendek karena Puji pengen buat Readers semakin penasaran #di lempar readers ke jurang

Oh ya ada yang nanya Kalau Siwon ketemu sama Sungmin, Sungmin ingat gak ? gak Chingu, Sungmin kesulitan untuk mengingat masa lalunya, jangankan untuk mengingat Siwon untuk mengingat Kyuhyun aja akan Puji buat sulit , hehehe

Oh ya di sini muncul Cast Baru yaitu Lee Hyuk Jae ceritanya ia itu kekasih Donghae dulu, namun Eunhyuk meninggalkan Donghae karena ingin meraih impiannya bisa bersekolah di luar negeri, saat itu Donghae marah besar sama Eunhyuk dan berjanji tidak akan peduli lagi dengannya.

Maaf Fic ini masih banyak Typonya

Chap 7 akan Puji publish setelah selesai Mid mungkin sama Chap 8 juga ^^ jadi Readers mohon tunggu ya ^^

RnR please ^^


	7. Chapter 7

I Wanna Love You

Main Cast : KYUMIN

Lee Donghae

Choi Siwon

Victoria Song

Lee Hyukjae

HanChul dan KangTeuk Couple

And Other Cast

Genre : Romance , Hurt and Little angst

Rate : T

Summary : Bagaimana Nasib Lee Sungmin seorang yeoja manis yang menjadi selingkuhan direktur muda Cho corporation " Cho Kyuhyun " ?

Happy Reading ^^

===Kyumin===

Seorang yeoja berambut pirang terlihat menghampiri seorang namja yang sedang berdiri di pinggir balkon apartemennya, ia memeluk namja itu dari belakang dengan sangat erat sambil menenggelamkan wajahnya di punggung sang namja. Namun namja itu tak memberikan reaksi apapun atas pelukan sang yeoja, ia malah menatap dingin pemandangan di depannya.

Perlahan yeoja itu pun melepaskan pelukannya dan menarik paksa sang namja agar mau menatapnya.

"Oppa apa ada yang kau pikirkan.?"Tanya sang yeoja penasaran

"Ani,aku hanya ingin cepat-cepat perusahaan Cho itu hancur, sungguh aku tak sabar untuk melihat keluarga itu menjadi gelandangan!"Seru sang Namja.

"Oppa tenang saja rencana kita pasti akan berhasil, selama aku menjadi menantu keluarga Cho semua akan aman saja Oppa." Ucapnya dengan mantap, sang namja pun hanya tersenyum sinis mendengar ucapan sang yeoja.

"Oh ya Oppa hari minggu ini Tuan Cho akan kembali ke Korea, kami akan mengadakan pesta besar-besaran di pulau jeju aku harap Oppa mau datang ke pesta itu." kata sang Yeoja

Sejenak Siwon berpikir sejujurnya ia tak ingin bertemu dengan Keluarga Cho, namun disisi lain jika ia ikut dalam pesta tersebut ia bisa bertemu dengan Sungmin yeoja yang sangat ia Cintai, Yeoja yang bertahun-tahun telah menghilang dari kehidupannya.

Bukankah itu ide yang bagus ia bisa meraih Sungmin untuk kembali kesisinya, ia tersenyum dan menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Ne, aku akan ikut Vic." Ucap Siwon senang

"Jeongmal Oppa,?" Tanya Victoria semangat, Siwon menganggukan kepalanya untuk yang kedua kalinya. Victoria pun kembali memeluk Siwon.

"Sungmin~ah aku merindukanmu"Batin Siwon

===Kyumin===

Keesokan Harinya,-

Seorang Yeoja berparas Cantik memasuki halaman Lee Corporation, ia membawa seikat Bunga Mawar merah, terlihat jelas bahwa yeoja itu sangat bahagia. setelah sampai di pintu masuk ia pun segera menuju seorang receptionis.

"Siang Noona, ada yang bisa saya bantu."Sapa Receptionis dengan ramah.

"Bisakah saya bertemu dengan Lee Donghae direktur perusahaan ini."Ucap Yeoja tersebut.

"Apakah sebelumnya Noona sudah membuat Janji dengan Direktur?." Tanyanya lagi

"Belum kebetulan saya ingin membuat kejutan padanya."

"Maaf Noona Direktur sedang ada Rapat penting, kemungkinan akan selasai 3 jam lagi, apa ada yang ingin Noona sampaikan untuk Direktur?"

"Oh begitu ya, Hmpp tolong berikan bunga ini untuk Direktur bilang dari seseorang yang di cintainya"Ucap Yeoja itu dengan tersenyum yang di paksakan.

"Baik Noona,"

Yeoja itupun beranjak menuju mobilnya, ia menatap sedih perusahaan yang di hadapannya lebih tepatnya direktur perusahaan tersebut.

"Mengapa susah sekali bertemu denganmu Hae~ah" Ujarnya Lirih ia pun menyalakan mobilnya dan meninggalkan perusahaan tersebut.

Tiga jam pun berlalu, dengan lemas Donghae berjalan keluar dari ruangan rapat, ia melirik jam yang berada di tangannya, jam tersebut menunjukan pukul 12.00 yang artinya jam makan siangpun sudah tiba, ia pun memutuskan untuk makan diluar.

Sesampainya di Looby, seorang receptionis menghampirinya dengan seikat bunga yang ada di tangannya.

"Direktur Lee ini ada titipan untuk anda" Ucap sang receptionis tersebut

"Oh, siapa yang memberikannya Taemin~shi?"Tanya Donghae penasaran.

"Maa tuan orang itu tidak menyebutkan siapa namanya tapi ia hanya menyebutkan dari orang yang tuan cintai" Jelas Taemin

Dahi Donghae pun berkerut bingung, orang yang ia cintai ? mungkin kan Minnie yang memberikan bunga tersebut untuknya, senyumpun mengembang di bibirnya,

"Aku tak menyangka kau orang yang romantis juga Chagiyya"ujarnya dalam hati.

De Amor Butik

Seorang Yeoja paruh baya tengah sibuk memilih-milih Gaun yang menarik, sementara seorang yeoja mungil mengikutinya di belakang, yeoja mungil itu mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu, ia terlihat kecapean bolak-balik masuk ruang ganti namun tak ada satupun gaun yang di sukai mertuanya.

"Nah, Minnie~ah coba kau pakai gaun ini pasti ini cocok untukmu"Ucap Yeoja paruh baya tersebut pada sang menantu, yeoja mungil itu berjalan gontai menuju ruang ganti kembali.

5 menit kemudian Yeoja mungil tersebut keluar dari ruang ganti, Yeoja Paruh baya itu menatap sang menantu dengan pandangan Takjub, sungguh saat ini menantunya itu terlihat sangat Cantik seperti seorang Putri kerajaan yang siap untuk bertemu dengan Pangerannya.

"PERFECT" satu kata yang terucap dari bibir sang mertua, membuat Minnie mendesah lega.

"Siang Teukki~ah apakah kau sudah menemukan gaun yang cocok untuk yeoja itu" Ucap pemililk butik dan menunjuk kea rah Sungmin.

"Ne, Jaejoong~shi ku rasa itu Gaun yang pas untuk menantuku, bagaimana menurutmu ia sangat cantik bukan?" Tanya Teukkie dengan antusias.

"Pilihanmu sangat bagus Teukkie~ah tapi jika untuk di gunakan dalam sebuah pesta ku rasa gaun itu terlalu mencolok untuknya"Jawab Yeoja yang bernama Jaejoong itu.

"Benarkah?"Tanya Teukkie kembali, Jaejong pun berjalan mendekati Sungmin.

"Ne Teukkie~ah menantu mu ini punya wajah dengan kecantikan yang natural, jika ia memakai pakai dengan warna yang terlalu mencolok itu akan merusak stylenya, ku rasa baju yang cocok untuk menantumu ini harus yang berwarna santai tetapi anggun jika di lihat." Komentar Jaejoong.

"Aigoo aku memang tidak berpengalaman dalam memilih urusan gaun, biasanya Kangin akan selalu suka dengan gaun apapun yang ku pakai" Ucapnya cemberut.

"Aku tidak bermaksud untuk mengatakan bahwa seleramu buruk Teukkie~ah tapi kaukan tahu bahwa style yang di pakai orangkan berbeda-beda,tidak semua orang bisa memakai style yang menurut kita bagus"

"Kurasa aku perlu bantuanmu Jaejoong~ah."

"Hahaha tenang saja Teukkie~ah aku punya rancangan Gaun terbaru tapi~~" Jaejoong menggantungkan ucapannya dan menatap Teukkie dengan pandangan yang sulit di artikan, tapi Teukkie bisa membaca pandang yang Jaejoong arahkan padanya.

"Heii kau mau mengejekku Jaejoong~ah, meskipun di SMA dulu aku terkenal pelit bukan berarti sekarang aku masih pelitkan, ckckck berikan Gaun yang istimewa untuk menantuku ini kalau bisa berikan yang LIMITED EDITION !" ujar Teukkie Sinis sambil menekankan kata terakhirnya.

"Kau yakin Teukkie~ah, ku rasa setelah pulang nanti kau akan menangis diam-diam di dalam kamar karena uangmu habis untuk membeli pakaian mahal seperti rancanganku" Ejek Jaejoong lagi, Teukkie pun memandang geram teman lamanya ini

"Jaejoong~ah aku mau bertanya padamu UANG UANG SIAPA?"

"Uang kau lah masa ia uang gue "

"TERUS MASALAH BUAT LOHHH!" Ucap Teukkie bergaya ala soimah.

Sungmin pun hanya terdiam melihat pemandangan di hadapannya itu, ia seperti melihat sebuah tontonan gratis yang sayang jika dilewatkan.

"Arraseo baiklah Gadis manis ayo ikut saya ke ruangan itu" merasa Di panggil Sungmin pun mengikuti Jaejoong kearah ruangan yang ia tunjuk, sementara Teukkie masih menatap Jaejoong dengan sinis.

"Dasar Ubur-ubur bisa-bisanya ia membuka aib masa laluku pada menantuku sendiri , awas kau Jaejoong akan ku balas kau!" desis Teukkie

Jaejoong mengambil sebuah Gaun berwarna Putih dengan berlian swarrow sky *bner gak sih nulisnya* yang bertaburan di gaun tersebut, Sungmin memandang Gaun itu tanpa berkedip jujur menurutnya Gaun itu adalah gaun yang sangat bagus.

"Nah Coba kau pakai gaun ini kurasa ini lebih cocok denganmu dari pada gaun yang tadi" Sungmin pun mengangguk, tak lama ia pun keluar dari ruang ganti.

"Aigoo~~Kau manis dan Cantik sekali, aku yakin pria-pria yang melihatmu akan langsung jatuh hati padamu" Puji Jaejoong

"Gomawo Ahjumma atas pujiannya"Ucap Sungmin ramah.

"Oh ya Sepatu, ku rasa aku juga harus memilihkan sepatu yang cocok untuk gaunmu itu, tunggu sebentar ya"

Jaejoong pun membongkar lemari Sepatu yang ada di hadapannya, ia tampak serius mengamati berbagai macam sepatu, sesekali ia melirik ke arah Gaun yang di kenakan Sungmin, dan Bingoo ia menemukan sepatu yang menurutnya lebih bagus.

"Kemarikan Kakimu Gadis manis?" Ucap Jaejoong, Sungminpun menurutinya

Jaejoong memakaikan sepatu itu pada kaki Sungmin, ia tertegun kaki yang di miliki Sungmin adalah kaki terindah yang pernah ia lihat selama ia melayani banyak Kliennya.

"Nah sepatu ini sangat cocok untukmu, kau tau sepatu yang indah akan membawamu ketempat yang juga indah , makanya aku tak ingin salah memilihkan sepatu untukmu" puji Jaejoong lagi

"Aigoo~ lama sekali mereka di dalam bisa-bisa lumutan aku di sini" gumam Teukkie sebal , ia mondar mandir di pintu ruangan Jaejoong tersebut karena tak sabar ia pun memilih masuk ke dalam.

"Apa kau tak bisa mengetuk pintu dulu Teukkie~ah"Cibir Jaejoong.

"Gak bisa kakiku cape jika terus menerus berdiri, aigoo Sungmin~ah kau lebih cantik dari yang tadi" Semburat merahpun tercetak jelas di kedua Pipi Sungmin.

"Siapa dulu dong KIM JAEJOONG gitu loh" puji Jaejoong pada dirinya sendiri.

"Oh ya Teukkie~ah kau harus mengeluarkan uang sebasar 4 juta Won untuk gaun ini dan juga 700 ribu won untuk sepatunya, kirim saja uangnya ke rekeningku mengerti."

"Ckckck, arraseo hari ini akan ku transfer ke rekeningmu, cepat ganti pakaianmu Minnie~ah lalu kita pulang, jika terus menerus ada disini Eomma bisa darah tinggi"

===Kyumin===

Kyuhyun memandang geram file- file yang berserakan di mejanya, ia mendengus kesal karena tak ada satupun file yang bisa ia kerjakan, pikirannya masih berkutat dengan pertemuannya dengan Sungmin di café tersebut.

Mengapa Sungmin menamparnya, mengapa ia mengaku bernama Hye Min bukan Lee Sungmin, juga Donghae yang mengaku bahwa Sungmin adalah istrinya.

"Sungmin~ah apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" lirihnya

Tok

Tok

Tok

"Masuk" Ucap Kyuhyun

"Permisi Tuan, saya Cuma mau memberitahukan bahwa Tuan Besar akan tiba di bandara pada pukul 2 Siang hari ini tuan, Nyonya besar menyuruh tuan untuk mengantar Nyonya ke bandara." Ujar Ryeowook asisten Kyuhyun.

"Mwo ? Appa pulang sekarang" Teriaknya Kaget

"Ne Tuan"

"Aishh~~ arraseo Wokkie~ah kau boleh keluar!"

TBC~~~

Kiyyyaa~~ akhirnya bisa Update juga chapter 7 nya,,

Hehehe mianhae pendek soalnya Puji masih pusing gara-gara Mid semester otak Puji belum bisa di ajak kerja sama buat nerusin ini Fic,

Oh ya Puji lagi GALAU GALAU SS4 INA, jujur puji pengen ikut nonton lagi SS4 belum puas ngeliat Oppadeul tapi keuangan puji lagi sekarat gara-gara bulan Februari kemarin puji nonton SS4 Singapore :'( hueeee #nangis di pojokan

^^~~" Special Thanks For "~~^^

Ndoek, choi hyekyung, Park Min Rin, lee hyuri, triaaiueo, Hyeri, rikha-chan, justELF, AzZura, aniya1004, aku, lienaJoYers95, EvilBungsu KyuminBaby137, ajjulle kim, Han-RJ, Chikyumin, Aiko Okinawa, MegaKyu, Yenni gaemgyu, Cho Yooae, Yool Leeminmin, choi min hwa, Mousy, chagyumin, Lee HyeSang, naeminnie, yvonnekyu, emyKMS, Cho Hyun Jin, Ryu, Kim ji Yoen, WindaaKyuMin, CharolineElf, Haneulming, Kyutegasm, hie, kanaya, Lil-larry, rikyuminkyuminkyumin, hyunnieLee, Michi kyumin, haha, Rima KyuMin Elf, Ayuki, Kiri Devil, MBC Radiohaha, Cho Miku, v13kyumin, sierradew, Cho ndithkeyta, Han je mi, KyuLie Minnie, Choiikimleekyuhyun, ChwangMine95, didot ming, ikkimassu, ayuko0510, MinnieGalz, daehyun, melly, Pumpkin Ite, Rosa Damascena, Myeolchi's wife, lee minkyu, Lee DeMin, mr. X, imSMI, Fullmoon, genzo, winda1004, nurichan4, ChoiKyunnie, , kyumin forever, ranie nanda elf, bb, shanty beibhy kyuminalways, WiiyWiyan, Kim young min, imsmL, kiminkaanggi, zarraaa, I'm KMS, hadnew, Auliayyg, chorheya, haemin, dan(readers yg tanpa nama) , mings86, qminhe, zarraaa, D-biefishy185, cho minri, didot ming, Jotha aurigth

Mianhae Jika ada yang belum Puji sebutin, dan maaf juga gak bisa baleh satu-per satu reviewnya, tapi Puji mau ngucapin Jeongmal Gomawo buat yang udah ngasih masukan dan juga yang ngereview ^^

RnR lagi ya ^^

Puji usahain Update Chap 8 kilat + ceritanya panjang ^^


	8. Chapter 8

I Wanna Love You

Main Cast : KYUMIN

Lee Donghae

Choi Siwon

Victoria Song

Lee Hyukjae

HanChul dan KangTeuk Couple

And Other Cast

Genre : Romance , Hurt and Little angst

Rate : T

Summary : Bagaimana Nasib Lee Sungmin seorang yeoja manis yang menjadi selingkuhan direktur muda Cho corporation " Cho Kyuhyun " ?

Happy Reading ^^

===Kyumin===

Kyuhyun berlari tergesa-gesa dengan sebuah ponsel yang terus berdering di genggamannya, Kyuhyun melihat sejenak Id penelpon yang tertera di layar ponselnya, tanpa berniat mengangkatnya Kyuhyun tetap berlari menuju tempat parkir.

Disana tampak seorang yeoja paruh baya yang tengah menatap tajam ke arah seorang namja yang merupakan putranya sendiri, ingin rasanya ia memukul keras kepala jenius putranya tersebut, bagaimana tidak sudah 30 menit yeoja paruh baya itu menunggu di tempat parkiran dengan panas-panasan.

Hosh..

Hosh..

Hosh..

"Mianhae Eomma," Ucap Kyuhyun tersengal-sengal karena kehabisan nafas karena berlari.

"Yakk~ Dasar Babboo berani sekali kau membiarkan Eomma panas-panasan begini, liat kulit Eomma jadi terbakar tahu, aigoo~ sepertinya aku harus melakukan perawatan lagi ke Salon" Desis Heechul Eomma sambil mengusap tangannya.

"Aish~ ya sudahlah Eomma nanti kita terlambat lagi menjemput APPA." Lanjut Kyuhyun

"Jika terlambat itu salahmu Tuan Muda Cho" Ujar Heechul dingin, dan masuk ke dalam mobil putranya.

Kyuhyun mendelik kesal pada sang Eomma, pasti saja dia yang terkena omelannya setiap hari dari Kyuhyun kecil sampai sekarang tingkah Eommanya tak pernah berubah selalu saja hobby menceramahi dia.

"Sampai kapan kau akan berdiri di situ terus Baboo, ayo cepat kita harus segera sampai di bandara sebelum APPAmu tiba" bentak sang Eomma dari dalam Mobil.

Kyuhyun pun mengambil kunci yang berada dalam saku jasnya, ia segera menyalakan mobil dan melajukannya ke arah bandara, Di dalam mobil Heechul sibuk berdandan dan juga menyanyi dengan merdu.

"Eomma bisakah untuk tidak bernyanyi, Kyu gak bisa konsentrasi nih?" Protes Kyuhyun

"Gak bisa Eomma lagi bahagia sekarang, kau tahukan Eomma sangat rindu pada Appamu, dan jangan sekali-sekali kau merusak Mood baik Eomma, Arra"

"Aish~ kenapa Eomma gak bawa mobil sendiri sih" protes Kyuhyun lagi, namun kali ini ia mendapatkan Death Glare yang menyeramkan dari seorang CHO HEECHUL.

"Sekali lagi kau berani Protes pada Eomma, Eomma jamin hari ini kau akan masuk ruang UGD Tuan Muda Cho" Bentak sang Eomma, dan berhasil membuat Kyuhyun terdiam.

"Salah apa Gw punya Eomma yang killer kaya gini"Teriak Kyuhyun dalam hati.

1 jam kemudia mereka pun sampai di bandara, Heechul tersenyum dengan senang dan berlari memasuki bandara meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang sweetdrop sendiri melihat tingkah kekanak-kanakan sang Eomma.

"Ku Rasa Eomma mengalami masa puber ke dua" Gumam Kyuhyun kemudian melangkah masuk mengikuti sang Eomma.

Seorang pria terlihat berjalan sambil membawa dua buah koper yang isinya penuh dengan oleh-oleh yang ia bawa untuk keluarganya, Pria itu mengembangkan seukir senyuman di bibirnya manakala ia melihat seorang Yeoja yang sangat familiar bagi pengelihatannya.

Ia pun mempercepat jalannya dan ia berhasil menepuk pundak sang Yeoja. Yeoja itu tersentak kaget dan menoleh kearah seseorang yang menepuk pundaknya, ia sangat kaget dan langsung memeluk erat namja yang berada di hadapannya itu.

"Bogoshippoo Hangeng~ah" Ucap Heechul pada namja yang bernama Hangeng yang tak lain adalah suaminya sendiri.

"Aigoo~~ sifat manjamu tidak berubah Chullie~ah masih sama seperti kita pacaran dulu"Ujar Hangeng dan membalas pelukan sang istri.

Hmmp

Hmmp

Suara dehaman seseorang menghentikan aktivitas pelukan mereka, ia mengerucutkan bibirnya yang bisa di bilang mampu membuat Sparkyu pingsan seketika.

"Yak~APPA apa kau tak merindukan anakmu yang tampan dan jenius ini"Ucap Kyuhyun pada sang Appa

"Chullie~ah siapa dia, bukankah kita belum memiliki anak kan?" Kata Hangeng Appa sontak membuat Kyuhyun melotot seketika.

"Ani aku tak tahu siapa dia Hangeng~ah aku juga tidak merasa pernah melahirkan anak yang evil sepertinya"Balas Heechul sengit

"Appa dan Eomma keterlaluan sekali, harusnya kalian bersyukur memiliki anak yang tampan dan jenius sepertiku, bukannya malah tidak menganggapku tidak ada, kalian benar-benar menyebalkan!" sindir Kyuhyun

"Hahaha, arraseo Appa hanya bercanda kok, kau tetap jagoan kecil Appa Kyu"

"Yah Appa apa kau tak liat aku sudah dewasa dan juga sudah menikah mengapa Appa tetap menganggapku sebagai anak kecil, aish~ Appa makin menyebalkan!" Protes Kyu

"Sudah-sudah lebih baik kita pulang, ku rasa Appa butuh istirahat Eomma takut penyakit Appamu kambuh kalau kelelahan, Kyu kau bawa koper-koper itu dan masukan ke bagasi mobil," Perintah Heechul

"Aish~ berat banget Appa Bawa Bom Atom kali yah dari Jerman" Gumam Kyuhyun sambil menarik koper-koper sang Appa.

===Kyumin===

Donghae House's

Teukkie dan Minnie duduk di sofa dengan di temani oleh dua gelas Juice Strawberry yang terletak di meja, mereka terlihat sangat kelelahan saat berjalan-jalan tadi untuk mencari gaun untuk Minnie.

Teukkie menghela nafas sejenak dan meminum minumannya, sedangkan Minnie ia tengah memejamkan matanya , Teukkie yang melihat menantunya itu hanya terkekeh pelan sambil mengeluh kepala Sungmin dengan lembut.

"Euuggh~" Leguh Sungmin dan membuka kembali matanya.

"Sepertinya kau Cape Minnie~ah lebih baik kau tidur saja di kamarmu"Ucap Teukkie Eomma.

"Ani, Eomma Minnie harus memasak buat Donghae"

"Sudah ikuti perkataan Eomma, biar Eomma saja yang memasak buat kalian, lagian Eomma gak enak hati jika terus menerus membiarkanmu memasak untuk Eomma dan Donghae, kau tidur saja Ok"

"Tapi Eomma…."

Minnie pun akhirnya mengalah dan memilih masuk ke kamar ia merebahkan tubuh mungilnya di ranjang king size milik Donghae, tak lama ia pun terbuai ke dalam alam mimpinya.

Setelah melihat Minnie masuk ke kamarnya Teukkie pun beranjak kearah dapur, ia mengambil sayuran yang berada di kulkas dan segera memotongnya, tak lupa ia menyediakan berbagai macam bumbu yang kemudian ia tumbuk menjadi satu.

Tak lama Masakan Teukkie pun sudah matang, ia mengambil mangkuk dan menyajikannya di meja makan. Kemudian Ia menata piring dan juga gelas dengan rapi.

Ting Nong

Ting Nong

Bunyi bel rumah pun terdengar, Teukkie pun beranjak untuk membukakan pintu.

"Annyeong Eomma" Ucap Donghae yang baru saja pulang dari kantor.

"Tumben sekali kau pulang cepat Hae, biasanya kau kan betah lama-lama di kantor dan jarang pulang cepat seperti ini" Tanya Teukkie

"Hehehe, Donghae lagi males di kantor Eomma, bawaan nya pengen pulang mulu"

"Huh kau ini pasti gak betah ya lama-lama berpisah dengan Minnie" Ledek Teukkie sementara Donghae hanya nyengir geje

"Ini apa Eomma?" Tanya Donghae

"Oh itu tadi eomma dan Minnie membeli Gaun untuk istrimu pakai di pesta itu Hae" Jawab Teukkie dan duduk di samping Donghae.

"Kenapa Hae gak di beliin Eomma" Ucap Donghae cemberut.

"Aish~ lagian pakaian mu itu sudah setumpuk Hae, kau mau membuka museum pakaian apa jika di urutkan pakaianmu itu lebih dari 5 lemari tau gak"Gerutu Teukkie

"oh ya Minnie dimana Eomma tumben dia gak kelihatan"

"Dia ada di kamar sepertinya dia kecapean jadi Eomma suruh tidur deh, klau kamu mau liat sono gih ke kamarmu" Usir Teukkie sementara yang di usir malah seneng, dengan cepat ia menaiki tangga menuju lantai dua di mana kamarnya berada.

Dengan perlahan Donghae membuka pintu ia tak ingin membangunkan Sungmin yang tengah tertidur, ia tersenyum dan melangkah mendekatkan diri ke ranjang.

"Bahkan dia terlihat lebih cantik saat tertidur"Gumamnya lirih

Ia memberanikan diri untuk mengecup kening Sungmin, setelah selesai ia berniat untuk merebahkan diri juga di samping Sungmin, namun belum saja selangkah Donghae berjalan tangannya di genggam erat oleh Sungmin yang mulai terbangun.

Hiks..

Hiks..

Suara isakan terdengar dari bibir Plum sang Yeoja mungil, Donghae pun duduk di samping Sungmin ia pun memutuskan untuk membangunkan Sungmin yang terisak.

"Minnie~ah Ireona chagiya" Ucap Donghae pelan.

"Euughh Hiks.. Hiks.. Hae~ahh" Minnie pun berhasil terbangun dari tidurnya, ia langsung menerjang tubuh Donghae hingga Donghae tergeletak di atas ranjang.

Kini Sungmin berada di atas tubuh Donghae ia menyembunyikan wajahnya di lekukan leher Donghae sehingga membuat sang pemilik leher kegelian oleh hembusan nafas Minnie.

"Waeyo Chagiyya?" Tanya Donghae sambil mengelus kepala Sungmin dalam posisi yang belum berubah.

"Hiks. Aku takut Hae, tadi aku mimpi buruk" Jawab Sungmin yang semakin menenggelamkan kepalanya

"Uljimma Chagiya gak usah takut ada aku disini kok, sekarang bangun ya aku kesulitan untuk bernafas" Bujuk Donghae namun tak di gubris oleh Sungmin, ia malah semakin memeluk Donghae dengan erat, Donghae hanya bisa pasrah menerima perlakuan Sungmin.

"Donghae~ah Eomma sudah menyiapkan~~" ucapan Teukkie pun terpotong saat melihat pemandangan di hadapannya, putranya kini berada di bawah Sungmin yang menindihnya, Wajah Teukkie pun merah padam.

"Eh~ maaf jika Eomma mengganggu, yak Donghae Babooo jika kau mau melakukannya sekarang kenapa tidak tutup pintu dulu sihh"

"Tap~~Tappi Eomma"

BLAM

Pintu kamar pun di banting Teukkie dengan kasar, sungguh ia sangat malu melihat adegan tadi ia jadi teringat saat ia dan Kangin menikah dulu.

"Aish~ apa yang sedang ku pikirkan huft dasar anak muda jaman sekarang" Teukkie menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

===Kyumin===

Seorang Yeoja berambut pirang berdiri di halaman depan rumah Mertuanya, ia berdandan seanggun mungkin ketika mendapat SMS dari suaminya yang mengatakan bahwa APPA mertuanya sudah tiba di Korea.

Sebuah mobil Honda civic hitam memasuki halaman rumah, ia yakin mobil itu adalah mobil milik suaminya, mobil itu pun berhenti dan keluarlah 2 orang namja dan 1 orang yeoja yang merupakan mertua dan suami Victoria.

"Annyeonghasseo Appa selamat datang kembali di korea" Sapa Victoria

"Ne Annyeong Vic, ya ampun kau semakin cantik" Puji Hangeng pada menantunya tersebut namun Heechul mendelik tidak suka kepada Victoria.

"Oh ya Appa tadi Vic sudah membuatkan Appa Makanan dan Minuman kesukaan Appa pasti Appa suka ayo masuk Appa" Ucap Vic menarik paksa Hangeng untuk segera mencicipi masakan buatannya.

"Aish~ istrimu itu sungguh tak sopan"ejek Heechul pada Kyuhyun.

"sudahlah Eomma Kyu lagi gak mau debat sama Eomma mengenai Vic lebih baik sekarang kita masuk, Kyu udah pegel nih bawa koper-koper milik Appa" Kyuhyun meninggalkan heechul dan lebih memilih untuk masuk kedalam dari pada mendengarkan ocehan terus menerus dari sang Eomma.

"Cih~ Sabar Chullie cepat atau lambat wanita itu harus pergi meninggalkan keluarga Cho, ia tidak pantas menjadi bagian dari keluarga ini" desis Heechul

Dreet~~~ Ponsel Heechul pun berdering

I wanna love you I can't live without you

Du nuneul gamgo nae du soneul jabgu

I wanna have you I really need you

Jigeum idaero modeungeol beoryeodugo

I wanna love you I can't live without you

neon geujeo naegero dagaseo myeondwae

I wanna have you nae modeungeol julke

ijeneun neoege yaksokhalke

"Yeobaseoo ada apa pak Jung?"

"….."

"Selidiki terus tentang Victoria aku tak ingin berita yang setengah-setengah pak jung"

"….."

"Kau harus tetap mengawasinya jangan sampai lengah sedetikpun mengerti"

"….."

"Aku harap kau tak mengecewakanku pak Jung"

"….."

"Arraseo kerjakan tugasmu dengan baik beritahu padaku secepatnya" Plipp Heechul pun menutup ponselnya, kini di sorot matanya memancarkan pandangan amarah.

"Bagaimana Appa masakanku enakkan?" Tanya Vic

"Hmmp lumayan Vic tapi ada rasa yang sedikit kurang pas, mungkin kau masih ragu-ragu dalam mencampurkan bumbunya" Jawab Hangeng.

"Begitu ya Appa padahal Vic udah berusaha keras supaya masakan ini jadi enak"

"Tak apa mungkin kau harus sering-sering berlatih"

Hmmp

"Oh ya Hangeng~ah aku sudah menyiapkan pesta untuk menyambut kedatanganmu hari minggu nanti di pulau jeju semua rekan-rekan bisnismu sudah ku undang semua, jadi mungkin besok kita akan berangkat menuju Jeju" Ucap Heechul dan menarik kursi di sebalah sang suami.

"Harusnya kau tak perlu repot-repot Chullieku sayang" Ujar Hangeng dan mengeluh lembut kepada istrinya

"Ani, ini gak seberapa kok Hangeng~ah lagian tak enak bukan jika kita membatalkannya" Hangeng hanya mengangguk menyetujui perkataan chullie.

===Kyumin====

Keesokan harinya Keluarga Cho pun berangkat menuju Jeju, tak lupa dengan Donghae , Sungmi dan Siwon mereka pun pergi di hari yang sama namun dalam jam penerbangan yang berbeda.

TBC~~

Oh ya bagi yang minta KYUMIN Momentnya akan ada di Chapter depan jadi tunggu aja ya..

Rnr Please ^^

Peluk-peluk Readers : )


	9. Chapter 9

I Wanna Love You

Main Cast : Lee Sungmin

Cho Kyuhyun

Lee Donghae

Choi Siwon

Lee Hyuk Jae

HanChul and KangTeuk Couple

Genre : GS, Typo , Romance

Rate : T menuju M

Summary : Bagaimana nasib Lee Sungmin yeoja manis yang menjadi selingkuhan direktur muda Cho Corporation "Cho Kyuhyun"

Happy Reading ^^

===Kyumin===

Setelah menempuh 2 jam perjalanan dari bandara Incheon,akhirnya baik Keluarga Cho, Donghae & Sungmin maupun Siwon telah sampai di Jeju Island, mereka akan menginap di salah satu hostel terkenal di Jeju yaitu Lotte Hotel yang merupakan tempat acara tersebut akan di laksanakan.

Sungmin membolak balikan kertas informasi mengenai Jeju Island, ia tampak serius membaca dengan detail mengenai tempat-tempat wisata di Jeju Island, sesekali Donghae melirik pada Sungmin yang mengerucutkan bibirnya imut.

"Waeyo Chagii kenapa kau cemberut begitu?"Tanya Donghae sambil merangkul Sungmin dengan mesra

"Ani aku hanya bingung ternyata di tempat ini banyak sekali tempat wisata yang menarik" Jawab Sungmin

"Tentu saja Chagii kau ingin berwisata?"Tanya Donghae Lagi sementara Sungmin mengangguk dengan semangat.

"Baiklah setelah acara itu selesai kita akan memperpanjang liburan kita di sini, aku akan mengajakmu ke banyak tempat wisata di pulau ini kau mau kan?"

"Jinjja?"Tanya Sungmin dengan wajah yang berbinar-binar.

"Ne apapun akan ku lakukan jika itu permintaanmu Tuan Putri." Jawab Donghae sambil tersenyum manis yang membuat kedua pipi putih Sungmin bersemu merah.

Sementara itu Keluarga Cho tiba Di Lotte Hotel mereka memutuskan untuk Check In terlebih dahulu baru meninjau lokasi tempat acara yang akan di langsungkan besok. Kyuhyun dan Victoria menempati kamar no 401 yang terletak di lantai 4 Lotte Hotel sedangkan Hangeng Appa dan Heechul Eomma menempati kamar no 541 yang terletak di lantai 5.

Kyuhyun mulai membongkar isi kopernya, ia berniat untuk membereskan pakaian-pakaiannya dan memasukannya ke dalam lemari yang berada di kamarnya, sedangkan Victoria berlari kearah jendela untuk melihat pemandangan Jeju Island

"Aigoo~ Oppa pemandangannya bagus sekali" Gumam Vic takjub tapi Kyuhyun malas menanggapi ucapan Victoria.

"Yah Oppa kau mendengarkan aku tidak sih" Bentak Victoria

"Kau ini bisa tidak sih untuk tidak berisik, bukankah dulu waktu pertama kali kita menikah kita sudah pernah ke pulau ini, mengapa reaksimu seperti orang yang belum pernah kesini" Ujar Kyuhyun dingin

"Tapi itu kan beda Oppa, dulu kita hanya sebentar di pulau ini hmpp bagaimana seusai acara kita jalan-jalan berdua?" Vic berjalan kearah Kyuhyun yang sedang memasukan Jasnya ke dalam lemari, ia memeluk Kyuhyun dari belakang sehingga membuat Kyuhyun sedikit kaget.

"Aish~~ lepaskan pelukanmu itu Vic, kau tidak lihat aku sedang memasukan pakaian" Kyuhyun pun menarik paksa tangan Vic yang melingkar di pinggangnya, Vic mendengus kecewa.

"Tapi Oppa maukan mengajakku jalan-jalan, ayolah Oppa Please" Vic pun mengeluarkan Aegyonya yang sama sekali tidak ada imut-imutnya di bandingkan Aegyo milik Sungmin.

"Tidak setelah selesai acara kita harus kembali ke Seoul pekerjaanku masih banyak dan harus segera di selesaikan!" Ucap Kyuhyun.

"Aku akan minta ijin pada Appa agar tugas Oppa di handle oleh asistenmu, aku yakin Appa pasti menyetujuinya" Kyuhyun pun menoleh dan memandang Vic dengan wajah super bête nya.

"Hei, kau pikir Wokkie dapat mengerjakan tugasku semua apa? Dengar ya Vic dia juga punya tugas tersendiri yang harus ia kerjakan dan berhentilah bersikap manja seolah-olah kau ini seperti anak Tk saja" Balas Kyuhyun.

"Pernahkah Oppa sedikit saja meluangkan waktu untukku, kau selalu saja sibuk dengan urusanmu sendiri sejak kita menikah kau lebih memilih pekerjaan dan menunda bulan madu kita, apa salah jika aku meminta ini sebagai gantinya." Victoria mulai menangis yang sengaja ia buat-buat.

Kyuhyun merasa sedikit bersalah pada istrinya itu, memang benar ia sengaja menunda bulan madu mereka karena sesungguhnya bukan alasan pekerjaan tapi melainkan kondisi Kyuhyun yang memang saat itu belum siap seratus persen.

Tapi jangan salah mereka sudah pernah melakukan hubungan layaknya suami istri pada umumnya meskipun intinya bukan berbulan madu.

awalnya Vic yang meminta Kyuhyun agar menyentuhnya karena takut di laporkan pada sang Appa Kyuhyunpun terpaksa menuruti permintaan Victoria.

hingga akhirnya Kyuhyun pun biasa melakukannya dengan Vic ketika ia sedang dalam kondisi yang stress dan perlu di garis bawahi itu di lakukan bukan berdasarkan CINTA tp hanya nafsu semata.

Berbeda saat Kyuhyun melakukannya dengan Sungmin mereka melakukannya berdasarkan Cinta yang tulus, jujur Kyuhyun akui Sungmin adalah orang pertama yang dapat meluluhkan hati Kyuhyun yang sebeku Es.

Seandainya ia mampu menolak keinginan sang Appa untuk menikahi Victoria, mungkin saat ini ia tidak mungkin kehilangan Sungmin karena kesalahannya sendiri, mungkin saat ini mereka akan bahagia dan bertukar perasaan cinta setiap waktu.

Namun inilah kenyataan yang harus Kyuhyun Hadapi, penyesal bukan datang di awalkan pasti selalu datang di akhir, mau tak mau pun harus ia hadapi.

"Mianhae, tapi aku mohon mengerti aku Vic untuk kali ini saja"Lirih Kyuhyun pelan.

"Kau yang seharusnya mengerti aku OPPA, mana ada istri yang betah dengan perlakuan suaminya yang seperti ini mana tanggung jawabmu sebagai seorang suami Oppa" Victoria semakin mendramatisir aktingnya dengan menangis sejadi-jadinya.

"VIC BERHENTI BERSIKAP KEKANAK-KANAKAN SEKALI AKU BILANG TIDAK YA TIDAK AKU INI SUAMIMU JADI IKUTI PERINTAHKU!" bentak Kyuhyun dan melangkah keluar meninggalkan Victoria dengan setuja acting yang benar-benar gagal.

"Dasar namja Baboo~ cih ternyata benar kata Siwon Oppa keluarga CHO benar-benar Egois!" Victoria pun memilih untuk merebahkan diri di kasurnya.

====Kyumin===

Seorang Namja jangkung dan berparas tampan melangkah keluar dari Jeju airport, ia menggunakan Earphone di telinganya dan juga ia sedang menikmati sebuah lollipop di mulutnya. Namja tampan bernama Siwon itu memilih untuk berjalan kaki menuju Hotel.

Bukan karena ia tidak mempunyai uang, ia sama sekali tidak berminat untuk naik taxi ataupun bus, ia ingin menikmati udara yang segar di pulau ini. Sesekali ia bernyanyi dengan cuek meski banyak mata yang memandangnya.

Brukkk

"Aww" Rintih Siwon yang terjatuh di aspal.

"Aigoo~ Mianhae apakah anda tidak apa-apa ?" Ucap seorang yeoja sambil membantu Siwon untuk berdiri.

"Shitt~ kau ini kalau jalan liat-liat donk, kau pikir ini tidak sakit apa !" bentak Siwon pada Yeoja tersebut dan ia mengusap punggungnya yang terasa sakit.

"Aku sedang buru-buru, Appa ku sudah menungguku di Hotel jadi aku berlari tanpa melihat-lihat dan tanpa sengaja aku menabrakmu, Maafkan aku" Yeoja itu pun membungkukan badannya kearah Siwon.

"Ambil Ini?" Ucap sang Yeoja, Siwon mengerutkan dahi dan melepas kaca mata yang ia gunakan, ia memandang tajam ke bola mata hitam milik sang yeoja.

"Kau Pikir aku butuh uangmu ! tidak sopan sekali kau Noona" Ucap Siwon sambil menyentil pelan dahi yeoja yang menabraknya tadi.

"Aish~ lalu apa yang harus ku lakukan untuk menebus kesalahanku?" Tanya Yeoja itu lagi, sementara Siwon mulai melangkah untuk berjalan lagi.

"Yak~ Namja BABOOO Tunggu" Yeoja itu pun berlari untuk mengejar Siwon yang berjalan dengan cepat meskipun punggungnya terasa sakit.

"Berhenti mengikutiku Noona sok Kaya" Ejek Siwon dingin.

"Hei kau ini tampan tapi kelakuanmu buruk sekali"Balas sang Yeoja, Siwon pun berhenti berjalan dan menatap wajah yeoja itu dengan tampang sebal.

"Kau ini benar-Benar Yeoja menyebalkan yang pernah ku temui, baru saja kau menabrakku, lalu memberikanku Uang, lalu mengataiku Namja Baboo dan sekarang kau mengatakan bahwa kelakuanku Buruk, Cih~ sebenarnya apa sih yang kau mau Noona sok Kaya"

"Aku hanya ingin kau menyebutkan apa yang harus ku lakukan agar kau mau memaafku itu saja kok tapi kau terus menerus saja mengataiku Noona sok Kaya!" Ucap Yeoja itu

"Kalau aku mengatakan tidak ada akankah kau pergi dari hadapanku"

"Eh~ Ani bagaimanapun kau harus mengatakannya." Yeoja itu masih tetap ngotot.

"Aish~ menyusahkan saja baiklah jika kau mau bertanggung jawab," Siwon melangkah mendekat pada sang Yeoja, ia mendekatkan bibirnya di telinga sang Yeoja dan membisikan sesuatu.

"tidurlah denganku malam ini" goda Siwon, sementara mata sang Yeoja Itu melotot dengan horror.

"Yak~ kau pikir aku Yeoja murahan apa yang seenaknya tidur dengan lelaki yang tidak di kenalnya"Bentak sang Yeoja tidak terima.

"Dasar Baboo, kau pikir aku serius dengan ucapanku, jika kau mau bertanggung jawab setidaknya terlintas di otakmu dengan membawaku ke rumah sakit, kau tak berpikir bagaimana jika punggungku ada yang retak."

"Eh~ masa sih separah itu, aigoo baiklah Kajja lebih baik kita ke rumah sakit sekrang"

Yeoja itu pun menarik paksa Siwon, dan mendorong Tubuh Siwon agar masuk ke dalam Taxi yang ia berhentikan, mereka pun pergi menuju Rumah Sakit terdekat.

===Kyumin===

Kyuhyun keluar dari sebuah lift dan berjalan menuju Lobbi, semenjak pertengkarannya tadi dengan Victoria itu membuat Moodnya Kyuhyun menjadi buruk, baru beberapa langkah ia berjalan ia melihat dua orang pasangan yang sangat familiar di pengelihatannya.

Siapa lagi kalau bukan Sungmin dan Donghae yang baru saja masuk dan menuju meja receptionis.

"Selamat Datang di Lotte Hotel, ada yang bisa kami bantu?" Tanya receptionis itu dengan ramah.

"Saya pesan satu kamar dengan pemandangan yang menghadap ke tepi pantai" Jawab Donghae

"Baik Tunggu sebentar ya Tuan," Receptionis itu kembali berkutat dengan computer yang ada di hadapannya.

"Ini kuncinya tuan, kamar anda no 423 terletak dilantai 4, selamat menikmati fasilitas dan pelayanan yang kami berikan tuan"

"Ne, Gamshamnida"

Pandangan Donghae pun bertemu dengan Kyuhyun, sebenarnya Donghae masih sebal karena kejadian tempo hari saat istrinya di peluk poleh Kyuhyun, namun karena tidak mau mengikuti Ego Donghae pun menyapa Kyuhyun.

"Annyeong Direktur Cho" Ucap Donghae sopan dan membungkukan badannya, Sungmin juga sama mengikuti Donghae dengan membungkukan badannya.

"Ah~ ne annyeong, aku kira kalian tidak akan datang semenjak kejadian itu" Balas Kyuhyun sambil membungkukan badannya juga.

"Lupakan saja Kyuhyun~shi kami tidak mau membahas kejadian itu lagi" Kali ini Sungmin yang berbicara, jujur ini membuat hati kecil Kyuhyun gembira akhirnya ia bisa mendengar suara ini lagi.

"Oh ya sampai berjumpa besok malam direktur Cho, saya permisi dulu, ayo Minnie" Donghae merangkul pundak Sungmin dengan Mesra, Kyuhyun pun mulai terbakar api cemburu.

SKIP TIME

Keesokan Harinya

19.00

Para tamu undangan pun telah memenuhi aula tempat acara yang sebentar lagi akan di mulai, Tuan Hangeng dan Istrinya menyambut para tamu dengan ramah, sesekali mereka berbincang-bincang dengan tamu yang lain.

Kyuhyun dan Victoria juga mengobrol dengan rekan bisnis Appanya tersebut, Victoria dengan manja menggandeng tangan Kyuhyun, dan itu membuat orang-orang yang berada di dalam aula menatapnya dengan iri.

Sementara di kamar 423

"Minnie~ah kenapa kau lama sekali di dalam kamar mandi jangan bilang kau sedang bertapa di dalam sana" Ucap Donghae.

"Ani, Tunggu sebentar Oppa" Ujar Sungmin dari dalam kamar mandi

"Cepat Chagiia nanti pestanya keburu di mulai"

Tak Lama Sungmin pun keluar, Ia menggunakan Gaun yang di belikan Teukkie Eomma, Gaun itu terlihat Pas di tubuh mungil Sungmin, tak Lupa Sungmin pun menata dengan sempurna penampilannya sendiri, Donghae pun menatap Sungmin hingga tak berkedip.

"Bagaimana Oppa apa ini terlihat buruk" Tanya Sungmin dan membuyarkan semua lamunan Donghae.

"Ah~ ani Chagi kau terlihat sangat cantik malam ini aku yakin wanita-wanita di pesta itu akan iri jika melihatmu." Jawab Donghae dan tersenyum tulus.

"Oppa kau jangan membuatku semakin gugup" Sungmin merasa malu di puji oleh suaminya itu.

"Baiklah Tuan Putri mari kita berangkat" Donghae pun mengulurkan tangannya dan menggandeng Sungmin menuju Aula.

===Kyumin===

Siwon memandang Sinis keluarga Cho, rasanya muak sekali melihat kedok seorang Cho Hangeng yang berpura-pura baik pada rekan bisnisnya setelah apa yang dia lakukan pada keluarganya,

Siwon meminum kembali Wine yang ada di gelasnya dan mencicipi kue kue yang tersaji di hadapannya, namun acara memakannya terusik ketika mendengar suara yeoja yang mengganggunya.

"Hey Tampan tak ku sangka kita bertemu lagi ya atau jangan-jangan kita Jodoh kali" Ucap Sang Yeoja.

"Kau …! Untuk apa kau disini, atau jangan-jangan kau sengaja mengikutiku lagi" balas Siwon terkejut.

"Geer banget sih, aku juga tamu undangan di acara ini, jadi gak usah kepedean deh kalau aku ngikutin kmu atau jangan-jangan kamu kangen lagi ya sama aku hayoo ngakuu."

"Cih~ menyebalkan." Gerutu Siwon

" Oh ya bagaimana apa punggungmu masih sakit!" Tanya Yeoja itu sambil menepuk punggung Siwon dengan keras.

"AWW~~ hey kau mau membuat punggungku bertambah sakit apa" teriak Siwon pelan agar tidak kedengaran para tamu yang lain.

"Aigoo kau ini masih sakit, bisa-bisanya kau hadir di pesta ini, kau harus istirahat dasar Babooo"

Yeoja itu kembali menarik paksa Siwon keluar untuk yang kedua kalinya, ia membawa Siwon ke sebuah tempat, sehingga membuat rencana Siwon untuk bertemu dengan Sungmin Gagal Total.

"Kau siap Tuan Putri" Tanya Donghae memastikan, Sungmin menarik nafas dan mengangguk mengiyakan.

Mereka berdua berjalan masuk ke dalam aula, Sorot mata semua orang yang berada di dalam aula pun memandang mereka, Sungmin menunduk malu di perhatikan seperti itu. Tak jarang juga orang-orang berbisik mengatakan bahwa mereka pasangan yang serasi seperti pangeran dan putri.

Kyuhyun memandang dengan iri, seharusnya dialah yang berada di samping Sungmin bukan Donghae.

"Aigoo~ Istrimu cantik sekali Donghae~shi" Puji Heechul pada Sungmin.

"Gomawo Ahjumma atas Pujiannya" Ucap Sungmin ramah.

Kini acara pun di mulai tuan Cho Hangeng pun naik ke atas mimbar yang telah di sediakan, ia pun memberikan sambutan dan juga pidato panjang lebar, setelah selesai pidato Hangeng mengumumkan sebuah perlombaan di mana lomba ini memperebutkan kalung bertahtakan Berlian 24 karat cara memperebutkannya pun dengan mudah cukup siapa yang kuat menghabiskan 15 Botol Wine dialah pemenangnya.

"Wah kalung itu cantik sekali" Gumam Sungmin rendah namun mampu di dengar oleh Donghae mau pun Kyuhyun yang berada disampingnya.

"Kau menginginkannya Chagii?" Tanya Donghae.

"Eh~" Sungmin menatap Donghae terkejut tak menyangka bahwa Donghae mendengar perkataannya.

"Jika kau mau aku akan mengikuti perlombaan itu, kau tunggu disini ok" ketika Sungmin ingin membalas perkataan Donghae, tapi ia malah keburu pergi, Sungmin mendesah kecewa tak seharusnya ia berkata seperti itu.

"Huaww berliannya indah pokoknya aku harus memiliki berlian itu" Ucap Vic dengan semangat.

"Kau mau mengikuti perlombaan itu?" Tanya Kyuhyun sementara Vic mengangguk

"Apa kau yakin bisa menang hey 15 botol wine itu bukan main-main apa lagi kau seorang wanita" Lanjutnya lagi

"Aku tidak peduli Oppa, kau taukan aku itu ahli dalam minum jadi jangan remehkan aku, Arra!"

Victoria pun mendaftar untuk mengikuti Lomba, sekarang tinggal ia dan Sungmin yang berdiri bersama, Sungguh ingin rasanya Kyuhyun menggenggam tangan Sungmin seperti dulu, namun urung ia lakukan.

"Nah baiklah perlombaan akan kita mulai pasangan pertama yang akan bertaruh adalah Lee Donghae direktur Lee Corporation dengan lawannya yaitu Cho Victoria menantu keluarga Cho, mari kita saksikan"

1

2

3

Donghae dan Victoria memulai perlombaan dengan menuangkan wine kedalam gelasnya, mereka saling berkompetisi untuk menjadi juara.

"Aishh~ dasar memalukan buat apa dia pakai ikutan lomba itu segala" Desis Nyonya Cho Heechul

"Sudahlah Chullie sayang, lagian ini Cuma perlombaan kok, semua orang boleh mengikutinya termasuk menantu kita" ucap Hangeng

"Dia bukan menantuku, ini salahmu juga mengapa kau membuat lomba ini tak bilang-bilang padaku!" Heechul pun mendelik kesal atas tingkah suaminya itu.

"Aku melakukan ini agar acara ini tidak membosankan Chullie sayang, udah donk jangan ngambek nanti cantiknya ilang loh" rayu Hangeng yang mampu membuat hati Chullie luluh kembali.

Minnie menatap Donghae dengan pandangan Khawatir sementara berbeda dengan Kyuhyun ia menatap Victoria dengan datar, seolah-olah ia tidak peduli dengan keadaan istrinya.

Suasana aula semakin ramai semua orang bersorak mendukung Donghae dan Victoria, saat ini sudah 7 botol Wine yang mereka minum, masih menyisakan 8 buah botol lagi yang harus mereka habiskan.

Namun pandangan Donghae maupun Victoria sudah mulai kabur, mereka terlalu mabuk sekarang tak lama Victoria terjatuh tak sadarkan diri, sementara Donghae masih bertahan dengan segelas Wine di tangannya.

Hangeng pun panic dan segera menggendong Victoria menuju kamarnya yang di ikuti oleh Chullie di belakangnya. Penonton pun bertepuk tangan dengan meriah atas kemenangan Donghae.

Sungmin berlari kearah Donghae dan meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang menatap Sendu kearahnya.

"Aku menang Chagiii" ucap Donghae disisa-sisa kesadarannya namun ia pun segera mengikuti Victoria dengan tergeletak tak sadarkan diri.

Sungmin meminta bantuan orang-orang yang berada di sana untuk membantunya membawa Donghae ke kamar mereka, sesampainya di kamar mereka merebahkan tubuh Donghae Di kasur.

Sungmin mengelus lembut Dahi Donghae, ia merasa sangat bersalah atas kejadian ini, andai saja Donghae tidak mendengar ucapannya pasti kejadian ini gak akan terjadi.

"Mianhae" Ucapnya Lirih

====KYUMIN====

Kyuhyun menendang bebatuan yang berada di tepi pantai, ya semenjak kejadiaan tadi ia memutuskan untuk pergi ke pantai, perasaannya sangat buruk sekarang, hingga ia pun terjatuh di tanah udara malam ini sangatlah dingin di tambah desiran ombak yang besar.

AAAAARRRRRGGGHHHHHHH

Teriak Kyuhyun, ia ingin melepaskan semua masalah yang dipendamnya itu.

Tes

Tes

Air mata mengalir dengan deras di sudut mata Kyuhyun, ia menangis sambil memegangi Dadanya dengan erat, Jantungnya berdenyut keras hingga membuat Kyuhyun sedikit kesakitan.

"TUHAN MAAFKAN AKU, AKU MOHON TUHAN KEMBALIKAN SUNGMIN PADAKU AKU BERJANJI TAKKAN MENYAKITINYA LAGI ENGKAU BOLEH MENGHUKUMKU APA SAJA TAPI TOLONG KEMBALIKAN SUNGMIN PADAKU"

Kyuhyun menangis Histeris di tepi pantai itu air matanya pun jatuh menetes di pasir putih tempatnya bersimpuh. Ia terluka melihat Sungmin sangat peduli pada Donghae, Ia terluka melihat kemesraan mereka, jadi ini kah rasanya yang Sungmin rasakan atas perbuatannya dulu melukai hati Sungmin.

"Apa kau gila hah, sebentar lagi air laut akan pasang apa kau akan tetap berada terus-menerus di sana sampai ombak membawamu ke laut!" bentak seorang yeoja namun Kyuhyun sama sekali tak mau mendengarkannya.

"Aish~ Namja Aneh" Yeoja itu pun beranjak mendekati Kyuhyun, ia menyentuh pundak Kyuhyun yang bergetar hebat di sela-sela tangisnya.

"Menyingkirlah apa pedulimu hah" Bentak Kyuhyun tanpa melirik kearah sang Yeoja.

"Jelas aku peduli padamu, aku peduli dengan kondisimu sekarang bangunlah disini sangat dingin nanti kau sakit" Kyuhyun menajamkan pendengarannya suara ini suara yang selalu ingin ia dengar benarkan dia Sungmin, dengan Cepat Kyuhyun membalikan badan dan melihat siapa sosok yeoja yang berada di belakangnya.

Matanya membulat seketika ketika pandangannya bertemu dengan mata foxy milik Sungmin, tanpa diduga ia malah menarik Sungmin kedalam pelukannya, ia mendekap Sungmin dengan erat.

Awalnya Sungmin sangat kaget namun ia membiarkan Kyuhyun memeluknya, mungkin ini bisa membuat Kyuhyun merasa lebih tenang, setidaknya itulah yang ada di pikirannya sekarang.

Lama Kyuhyun terus memeluk Sungmin, tak berniat sedetikpun untuk melepaskannya, Hingga Sungmin mendorong pelan badan Kyuhyun, ia merasa sesak karena Kyuhyun mendekapnya dengan Erat. Pelukan merekapun terlepas.

Air mata masih mengalir di pipi Kyuhyun, hati Sungmin berdenyit sakit saat melihatnya entah mengapa ia tak suka melihat air mata itu mengalir di wajah Kyuhyun, denga refleks Sungmin mengusap air mata yang terus mengalir itu menggunakan tangannya.

Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya menikmati sentuhan tangan orang yang ia rindukan, setelah ia merasakan tidak ada sentuhan lagi di pipinya, ia membuka matanya, ia menatap Sungmin dengan pandangan sendu.

Kyuhyun mengangkat Dagu Sungmin yang tengah menunduk untu menatapnya, perlahan demi perlahan kyuhyun menghapus jarak di antara mereka..

10 cm

8 cm

4 cm

Dan

Chu~

Kyuhyun mencium tepat di bibir plump milik Sungmin, rasanya Sungmin ingin memberontak tapi Hatinya tidak bisa melakukannya, ada perasaan aneh saat Kyuhyun menciumnya namun ia tak mengerti perasaan apa yang sebenarnya ia rasakan.

Merasa tidak ada balasan dari sang yeoja, Kyuhyun menggigit bibir bawah Sungmin hingga Sungmin membuka bibirnya karena gigitan Kyuhyun yang membuat bibirnya terasa sakit, dengan cepat Kyuhyun memasukan Lidahnya ke dalam mulut Sungmin.

Entah ada dorongan apa Sungmin pun membalas Ciuman Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun tersenyum di sela-sela aktivitasnya, decakan saliva pun terdengar, namun tak seorang pun dari mereka yang mau menghentikannya, Sungmin merasa sangat nyaman berada di sisi Kyuhyun di bandingkan bersama Donghae.

Air laut pun mulai pasang juga angin yang bertiup dengan kencang menghentikan aktivitas mereka, Kyuhyun mengelap Saliva yang menetes di bibir Sungmin, dan membawa Sungmin kembali ke dekapannya.

Kyuhyun merasakan Tubuh Sungmin yang menggigil karena kedinginan, namun tiba-tiba hujan deras pun mengguyur tubuh mereka , mungkin sebentar lagi akan terjadi badai, Kyuhyun pun menggendong tubuh Sungmin mencari tempat yang aman Untuk berteduh.

Ia masuk ke Hutan dan menemukan sebuah Rumah yang kosong ia memutuskan untuk bermalam di tempat itu, jarak pantai dan Hotel tempat mereka menginap sangatlah jauh jadi sangat tidak memungkinkan untuk kembali ke Hotel.

Kyuhyun Merebahkan tubuh Sungmin di atas tikar yang ada di dalam rumah tersebut, Gaun Sungmin basah Kuyup Kyuhyun merasa tidak tega melihatnya dengan cepat ia membuka jas dan kemeja yang ia kenakan dan menyuruh Sungmin untuk mengganti gaunnya yang basah dengan kemejanya yang masih kering.

"Gantilah Gaunmu di sana aku akan berbalik untuk tidak mengintipmu" Sungmin pun mengangguk.

Selesai mengganti baju, Sungmin duduk di samping Kyuhyun, ia memberanikan diri untuk bertanya padanya.

"Sebenarnya siapa Gadis yang bernama Sungmin itu?" Tanya Sungmin, Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum miris

"Dia adalah gadis yang sangat aku cintai, aku menyesal telah menyakitinya dia hilang entah kemana dan aku tak berhasil menemukannya."

"Apa dia sangat mirip denganku"

"Ya dia sangat sangat mirip denganmu"

Seketika keheninganpun terjadi di antara mereka, Memori Sungmin berputar kembali ia mengingat kejadian saat ia di rawat di rumah sakit, ketika dokter Park dan Donghae sama-sama mengatakan bahwa ia mengalami amnesia,, ia berusaha kuat untuk mengingat kejadian- kejadian masa lalunya tapi

AAAHHHHH

Sungmin memegang kepalanya yang berdenyut sakit, Kyuhyun tersentak dan meletakan kedua tangannya di pipi Sungmin.

"Waeyo apanya yang sakit Chagiya ?" tak sadar Kyuhyun mengatakan itu pda Sungmin.

Sungmin menatap kedalam kedua mata Hazel milik Kyuhyun, dengan sigap Sungmin menarik Kyuhyun untuk mendekat kearahnya, kini sudah tak ada jarak yang memisahkan mereka.

"Sentuh aku Kyuhyun~shi" bisik Sungmin di telinga Kyuhyun

Dan

TBC,-

Hehehe,, Sesuai permintaan Kyumin Momentnya udah Puji munculkan..

Buat NEXT CHAP BAKAL FULL NC # Otak yadong author kambuh

Oh ya Karena ada yang minta Ki bum juga di munculkan di Fic ini, jadi deh Puji ubah ide ceritanya, tapi Fic masih lama END nya karena Puji mau membuat Fic ini memunculkan sedikit unsure Crime (Pembunuhan)

RnR Ya ^^


	10. Chapter 10

I Wanna Love You

Main Cast : Lee Sungmin

Lee Donghae

Cho Kyuhyun

Choi Siwon

Victoria Song

HanChul & KangTeuk Couple ^^

And Other Cast

Genre : Romance, Typo, Little Angst, Drama

Rate : T

Summary : Lee Sungmin yeoja manis yang menjadi selingkuhan Direktur muda Cho Corporation " Cho Kyuhyun" bagaimana nasib Sungmin selanjutnya ?

Attention : Chap 10 yang tdinya Puji janjikan Full NC akan Puji tunda dulu ,soalnya Puji dapat banyak masukan kalau langsung masuk ke NC kesannya terlalu cepat dan Puji juga mengubah jalan ceritanya sebagai gantinya Puji akan buat NC di chap – chap yg menuju akhir FIC ini ^^ Mianhamnida mengecewakan Readers

Don't Like Don't Read

Happy Reading ^^

====Kyumin====

AAAGGGHHHHH

Sungmin memegang kepalanya yang berdenyut sakit, Kyuhyun tersentak dan meletakan kedua tangannya di pipi Sungmin.

"Waeyo apanya yang sakit Chagiya ?" tak sadar Kyuhyun mengatakan itu pada Sungmin.

Sungmin menatap kedalam kedua mata Hazel milik Kyuhyun, dengan sigap Sungmin menarik Kyuhyun untuk mendekat kearahnya, kini sudah tak ada jarak yang memisahkan mereka.

"Sentuh aku Kyuhyun~shi" bisik Sungmin di telinga Kyuhyun

Mata Kyuhyun pun membulat seketika saat Sungmin mengatakan itu tepat di telinganya,

"Apa yang kau bicarakan?" Tanya Kyuhyun Gugup

"Aku bilang sentuh aku Kyuhyun apa kau tak dengar." Jawab Sungmin sedikit membentak namun Kyuhyun memalingkan wajahnya dari wajah Sungmin.

Kyuhyun diam tak bergeming di sisi lain dia juga sangat merindukan saat-saat ia dan Sungmin meleburkan cinta yang mereka miliki, tapi disisi lain Kyuhyun harus berpikir dua kali jika ini terulang lagi bukan hanya satu orang saja yang akan terluka pasti akan ada banyak orang yang semakin tersakiti.

Kyuhyun melepaskan tangan Sungmin yang berada di lehernya, bersyukurlah saat ini Kyuhyun masih bisa berfikir rasional untuk tidak menyentuh yeoja yang ada di hadapannya kini meskipun yang memintanya melakukan "itu" bukanlah Kyuhyun tapi yeoja itu.

"Maaf aku tidak bisa melakukannya Minnie~shii" Ucap Kyuhyun lirih, ia lebih memilih menatap lantai yang kotor dari pada menatap mata Yeoja tersebut karena jika semakin lama menatap Yeoja itu hatinya berdenyut sakit saat mengingat perlakuannya yang menyakiti hati orang yang ia cintai.

Sungmin membeku ia menundukkan kepalanya yang masih terasa sakit, sekilas bayangan-bayangan masa lalu mendominasi pikirannya. Bayangan sesosok yeoja mungil yang menatap nanar sebuah pintu yang di banting keras oleh seorang namja, bayangan sebuah kertas yang hancur menjadi kepingan-kepingan , mobil yang melintas dengan cepat dan menabrak tubuh yeoja tersebut.

Sungmin memejamkan matanya dan menggigit bibirnya kuat sehingga darahpun keluar dari bibir plum tersebut, ia mencoba untuk tidak berteriak untuk menahan rasa sakitnya , setetes demi setetes air mata jatuh di pipi mulus sang Yeoja dadanya berdetak tak beraturan ia merasakan rasa sakit yang menyeruak lebih-lebih di dalam hatinya.

Semakin lama Sungmin semakin menekan Otaknya untuk mengingat semua memory masa lalunya tetapi bukannya berhasil justru itu semakin membuat Sungmin kesakitan, hanya bayangan-bayangan itu saja yang terus melintas namun tak ada sedikitpun celah agar Sungmin dapat mengingat siapa dirinya.

Setelah lama Sungmin berkutat dengan pikirannya, ia memberanikan diri untuk mendongkakan kepalanya ke atas, ia memandang Kyuhyun yang masih setia menatap lantai.

"Maaf tak seharusnya aku meminta hal itu padamu pikiranku sedang kacau sekarang, maafkan aku sekali lagi Kyuhyun~shii" kata Sungmin dengan pandangan dingin.

Kyuhyun tersenyum miris saat mendengar perkataan Sungmin, tapi mau bagaimana lagi memang ini yang harus ia lakukan.

"Ne aku memaafkanmu Minnie~shii"

"Bolehkah aku bertanya satu hal padamu?" Tanya Sungmin gemetar, Kyuhyun mendongkakkan wajahnya untuk melihat Sungmin.

"Tentu saja apa yang mau kau tanyakan?" Balas Kyuhyun

"Bagaimana jika Yeoja yang kau sebut sebagai Sungmin itu ternyata adalah aku?"

Kyuhyun tertawa hambar mendengar pertanyaan yang keluar dari bibir yeoja itu, ia mengambil tangan Sungmin dan meletakannya tepat didadanya.

"Jika kau adalah yeoja yang kucintai itu pasti saat ini kau akan merasakan detak jantungku yang terus berdebar jika aku berada di dekatnya begitu pula sebaliknya kau juga akan merasakan hal yang sama dengan apa yang aku rasakan, kau tahu kami berdua saling mencintai namun karena kebodohanku sendirilah aku kehilangannya" Jawab Kyuhyun

DEG

DEG

DEG

Wajah Sungmin memerah benar apa yang Kyuhyun katakan jantung Kyuhyun berdebar dengan cepat begitupula jantungnya sekarang, apakah benar jika yeoja itu adalah dirinya, apakah selama ini Donghae membohonginya, tapi kenapa ? Donghae orang yang sangat baik dimatanya mengapa ia tega membohongi Sungmin.

"Minnie~shii bolehkah aku tahu mengapa kau bisa menikah dengan Donghae?" Tanya Kyuhyun seraya melepaskan tangan Sungmin yang masih berada di dadanya.

"Aku tak tahu saat di Rumah Sakit Donghae mengatakan bahwa kami menikah di pulau ini, lalu dia juga bercerita bahwa saat itu keadaan kami sangat terdesak, orang tuaku tidak menyetujuinya sehingga kami nekat untuk menikah diam-diam, 3 bulan yang lalu orang tuaku meninggal dan pada saat itu juga aku mengalami depresi yang berat aku tertabrak dan janin yang aku kandungpun meninggal Dokter mengatakan bahwa aku mengalami AMNESIA" Jawab Sungmin sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya imut.

"Mwo? AMNESIA ?" Teriak Kyuhyun di tengah hujan yang deras ini, sementara Sungmin hanya mengangguk mengiyakan teriakan Kyuhyun .

Kyuhyun mencerna apa yang Sungmin katakana, jika dia AMNESIA tidak menutup kenyataan bukan bahwa yeoja ini adalah Sungmin kekasihnya yang selama ini menghilang tanpa jejak.

Kyuhyun mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat ia meremas jarinya sendiri, tak lupa ia menggertakan giginya tanda bahwa amarah kini menguasai hatinya.

Sungmin yang melihat perubahan ekspresi Kyuhyun pun hanya mampu memeringkan kepalanya, tangannya terulur menyentuh kepala Kyuhyun, ia hanya ingin memastikan bahwa namja ini tidak terserang demam.

Tapi kenyataannya salah tubuh Kyuhyun panas dan itu berhasil membuat Sungmin panic.

"Aigoo~ Kyuhyun~shii kau panas sekali" Ucap Sungmin

"AH~ anii aku tidak apa-apa Minnie~ah kau tida usah Khawatir" Kyuhyun tersenyum manis di sela-sela amarahnya yang meluap-luap.

"Maafkan aku Kyuhyun~shii ini semua karena aku, padahal kau tidak perlu melepaskan pakaianmu hanya untukku hingga sekarang kau sampai demam begini" Ucap Sungmin lirih

"Gwenchanayo Minnie lebih baik aku yang sakit dari kau yang sakit" balas Kyuhyun "karena aku tak ingin membuatmu tersakiti lagi Chagiyya" lanjut Kyuhyun dalam hati.

Suara petirpun menggelegar suaranya sangat Kuat di tambah angin yang terus-menerus berhembus dengan kencang, Sungmin sangat takut hingga ia reflek memeluk Kyuhyun dengan erat dan membenamkan wajahnya di dada bidang milik Kyuhyun.

Awalnya Kyuhyun kaget tapi kemudian senyum terukir di bibirnya ia sangat bahagia karena saat ini ia sangat yakin bahwa yeoja yang berada di dalam dekapannya itu adalah Lee Sungmin. Tak lama kemudian terdengar suara dengkuran halus yang berasal dari yeoja yang berada dekapannya.

Ternyata Sungmin tertidur dengan nyaman dalam pelukkan Kyuhyun, karena merasa tidak tega Perlahan Kyuhyun membaringkan tubuh Sungmin di atas tikar, ia membelai dengan lembut kening Sungmin, Sebuah serigai muncul di wajah Kyuhyun.

"Lee Donghae kau akan membayar semua yang telah kau lakukan, aku takkan membiarkan permainan kosongmu ini berlanjut, Sungmin hanyalah milikku dan selamanya hanya milikku, kita lihat saja siapa yang akan menang pada akhirnya"

Kyuhyun pun membaringkan tubuhnya di samping Sungmin, tak lupa ia juga membawa Sungmin kembali dalam dekapannya dan merekapun tertidur dengan pulas.

====KYUMIN====

Seorang Yeoja dan seorang Namja tengah sibuk dengan pikirannya masing-masing di sebuah kamar Hotel tak ada satupun yang berbicara saat ini. Karena merasa suasana menjadi cangung yeoja itu pun mulai berbicara.

"Oh ya perkenalan namaku Kim Ki Bum tapi kau boleh memanggilku kibum " sapa Kibum ramah dengan mengulurkan tangannya pada sang Namja.

"Apa aku bertanya siapa namamu karena itu tidak penting bagiku" balas sang Namja dengan cuek dan menghirauan uluran tangan Kibum.

"Baiklah jika itu memang tidak penting bagimu, tapi setidaknya perkenalkan namamu" Ujar Kibum

"Choi Siwon"

"Aishh~ kau ini namja yang memiliki pribadi yang dingin, aku tidak yakin akan ada yeoja yang tertarik dengan dirimu jika sikapmu masih seperti ini" Ucap Kibum yang lebih tepatnya sebuah sindiran halus.

"Aku tidak peduli"

"Hei kau ingin menjadi namja yang tak laku-laku, sayang sekali padahal kau ini sangat tampan." Kata Kibum sambil meminum secangkir cappuchino.

"Apa pedulimu atau jangan-jangan kau menyukaiku lagi" Ucap Siwon dan berhasil membuat Kibum hampir tersedak.

Kibum menghela nafas sebentar untuk membenarkan detak jantungnya yang berdebar-debar mendengar ucapan Namja itu.

"Yah ku rasa aku tidak harus berbohong bukan, aku mengaku saat pertama kali bertemu denganmu aku sudah sangat tertarik denganmu, bagiku kau namja yang sempurna dan kau tau apa artinya ini LOVE AT THE FIRST SIGHT" Jawab Kibum santai

Sebuah serigai terukir di wajah tampan sang namja, ia melirik kibum dengan tatapan sinis berniat untuk menyadarkan sang yeoja bahwa ia bukanlah namja seperti yang dia ucapkan.

"Ku rasa jika kau sudah mengetahui sifat asliku mungkin kau harus mengubur dalam-dalam perasaan cintamu itu, aku bukanlah orang yang baik dan kau akan menyesal karena telah mencintai namja sepertiku"

Kibum mengerutkan dahinya bingung dengan ucapan namja yang ada dihadapannya ini, namun ia tetap menanggapinya dengan santai.

"Apa kau ini titisan seorang iblis ?" Tanya Kibum polos

"Hahaha, mungkin bisa di bilang begitu, di hatiku hanya ada dendam dan dendam aku hanya ingin membalaskan dendamku dan merebut seseorang yang seharusnya menjadi milikku." Balas Siwon dengan yakin.

"Apakah hatimu itu terbuat dari sebuah batu Siwon~shii"

"Apa maksudmu" Siwon menatap Kibum dengan tatapan menusuk.

"aku kira kau ini jenius dan mampu menebak apa yang aku katakan, sudahlah tak perlu di bahas, aku hanya ingin bertanya kapan terakhir kali kau pergi ke gereja?"

"Terakhir kali aku ke gereja saat umurku masih 13 tahun, saat itu masih ada kedua orang tuaku namun saat mereka telah tiada aku tidak pernah mau lagi ke gereja, karena aku rasa Tuhan itu tidak adil padaku, mengapa semua orang bisa bahagia sedangkan aku, aku selalu menderita" Balas Siwon

PLAKK

Satu tamparan keras melayang ke pipi tampan Siwon, siapa lagi yang melakukannya kalau bukan Kibum.

"Kau namja terbodoh yang pernah aku kenal, Tuhan sangat sayang padamu Siwon~ah dibalik semua cobaan yang kau alami ini semua menyimpan hikmah tersendiri, tapi sepertinya mata hatimu sudah tertutup begitu rapat sehingga kau berada jauh dari Tuhanmu" bentak Kibum keras.

"Tau apa kau tentangku dan berani sekali kau menamparku!" balas Siwon ia handak membalas menampar Kibum.

"Jika kau ingin menamparku tampar aku Siwon~ah, aku hanya ingin agar kau tidak melupakan bahwa kau memiliki Tuhan yang selalu melindungi, jangan abaikan perintahnya Siwon~ah dan buanglah semua perasaan dendammu itu" Ujar Kibum sambil terisak pelan.

Siwon tertawa miris mendengar ucapan Kibum, ia mengurungkan niatnya untuk menampar Kibum, ia malah mendekat dan membisikan suatu kata

"Aku akan bertaubat jika semua dendamku sudah terbalaskan !" ucapnya santai dan eluar dari kamar tempat Kibum berada.

Air matapun mengalir dari wajah Kibum, ia mendongakkan wajahnya ke atas.

"Aku tak menyangka kau berubah drastis Siwon~ah ,, aku ingin kau kembali menjadi Siwonku yang seperti dulu !" 

TBC-

Puji Is back *niru Opening lagu SHINee "Sherlock"

Huawww Fic nya makin lama makin GEJE ==" Oh ya ada yang minta silsilah siapa Kibum sebenarnya akan Puji bahas di chap selanjutnya . heran ya kok ceritanya makin aneh ?

Karena sebenarnya Puji juga gak tahu mau buat ini fic jadi gmna =="#plakk .


	11. Chapter 11

I Wanna Love You

Main Cast : Lee Sungmin

Cho Kyuhyun

Lee Donghae

Choi Siwon

Kim Ki Bum

Victoria Song

Lee Hyuk Jae

HanChul and KangTeuk Couple ^^

And Other cast….

Genre : Gs, Typo, Romance , Little Angst

Rate : T Menuju M

Summary : Lee Sungmin seorang yeoja manis yang menjadi selingkuhan direktur muda Cho Corporation " Cho Kyuhyun " Bagaimana nasib Sungmin selanjutnya.

Happy reading

======KYUMIN======

Kibum duduk di sofa sambil meminum segelas wine, ia menutup matanya secara perlahan memory beberapa tahun yang lalu masih terbayang jelas diingatannya, bayangan dimana teman yang sangat dicintainya itu tersenyum dengan manis kepadanya.

Sesosok namja Tampan yang selalu taat beribadah kepada Tuhan, sosok namja yang sangat mencintai keluarganya, sosok namja yang selalu menangis jika melihat orang lain terluka, bahkan sosok itu juga yang membuat Kibum kecil menyukainya.

Mungkin ini kurang masuk akal gadis berusia 8 tahun sudah mengenal arti cinta, tapi ini juga bukan 100 % kesalahan sang Yeoja, salahkan saja peri cinta yang telah menancapkan panah asmara dalam hatinya.

Namun semua itu telah sirna begitu saja, sosok namja yang sangat di kaguminya itu kini telah berubah 180 derajat, jujur bukan ini yang ingin Kibum ketahui dari sosok tersebut.

Seandainya saja ia tidak memikirkan keegoisannya semata, mungkin saat ini dia terus berada disisi sang Namja, berbagi keluh dan kesah, suka dan duka, bahagia ataupun sedih. Andai saja ia mau menuruti keinginan sang Namja agar tetap berada di sampingnya mungkin ini semua takkan pernah terjadi.

Kibum tahu benar tentang peristiwa yang menimpa keluarga besar Siwon, saat mendengar berita itu Kibum ingin sekali kembali ke Seoul untuk menjadi sandaran dimana Siwon bisa menumpahkan kesedihannya, Namun sekali lagi waktu tak mengizinkan mereka bertemu.

Seminggu sebelum Ayah Siwon meninggal, beliau sempat menemui ayah Kibum yang kebetulan sedang berada di SEOUL untuk mengurusi salah satu perusahaannya. Ayah Siwon menitipkan sebuah surat yang Kibum yakini itu adalah sebuah surat wasiat untuk sang Putra.

Ayah Siwon juga berpesan untuk menyerahkan surat ini pada saat Siwon berusia 25 Tahun, dan inilah saatnya Usia Siwon sudah genap 25 tahun, maka dari itu sang ayah menyuruh Kibum untuk kembali ke SEOUL.

Namun tak disangka Siwon telah melupakannya, bahkan ia tak ingat padanya saat mereka bertabrakan di pulau Jeju, mungkin kalian akan bertanya mengapa Kibum berpura-pura tidak mengenal Siwon saat itu.

Alasannya ia hanya ingin Pertemuannya kembali dengan Siwon menimbulkan suatu kesan yang mendalam baginya, jujur pada saat itu hati nurani Kibum memberontak, ia ingin sekali memeluk erat sosok namja yang ia cintai hingga saat ini.

Kibum mengeluarkan sebuah benda yang berada di saku jaket yang ia kenakan sekarang, benda itu adalah sebuah kalung dengan berliontinkan sebuah cincin berinisial S.

Hanya Kalung itulah yang Siwon berikan padanya sehari sebelum Kibum pergi ke Amerika, sebuah senyum terukir di bibirnya manakala mengingat betapa cengengnya Siwon saat itu.

FLASHBACK,

"Bummie janji ya cama ciwon kalau kibum akan kembali lagi buat ciwon" Ucap Sang Namja yang masih terisak kecil.

"Iya bummie janji kok ciwonnie, tapi ciwon gak boleh jadi anak yang nakal ya" Balas sang Yeoja sambil menghapus air mata yang mengalir di sudut mata Namja kecil tersebut.

Namja kecil itu memberikan sebuah kalung dan cincin yang ia kenakan pada kibum, kibum bingung dengan apa yang dilakukan sang namja.

"Ini.."

"Apa itu ?" Tanya Kibum

"cetelah kibum kembali pada caat itu juga ciwon akan melamal kibum, ciwon pengen kibum jadi istli ciwon celamanya, bummie halus ingat itu ya." Sementara Kibum mengangguk mengiyakan.

FLASHBACK END,-

"Apa kau masih ingat dengan janji itu Siwon~ah?" air matapun menggenang di pelupuk matanya yang indah.

"Aku masih menyimpan kalung ini, aku masih menyimpan cinta ini dalam hatiku sejak beberapa tahun yang lalu, aku masih setia dengan penantianku akan dirimu, aku mohon Siwon~ah jangan kecewakan aku karena aku akan hancur jika saja aku kehilangan dirimu, kaulah yang selalu menjadi penyangga hingga saat ini aku masih bisa bertahan."

Tak lama Kibumpun terlelap dalam buaian malam yang mengantarkannya pada sebuah mimpi yang indah.

====KYUMIN====

Malam pun telah berganti dengan pagi, sang Fajar telah menampakkan wujudnya yang selama beberapa jam yang lalu tenggelam oleh gelapnya malam.

Seorang namja bergerak dengan gelisah, kasur yang menjadi alas untuk ia menyandarkan tubuhnya itu telah berantakan. Sesekali terdengan beberapa ucapan yang keluar dari bibirnya,

"BRENGSEK! JANGAN AMBIL MINNIE DARIKU, KEMBALIKAN MINNIE SEKARANG! "

Teriak sang namja yang baru saja terbangun dari alam mimpinya, nafasnya naik turus seirama dengan denyut jantungnya yang terus berdetak dengan cepat, pengelihatannya belum terlihat sempurna akibat dari rasa pusing yang berlebihan melanda kepalanya.

"Hosh… Hosh.. ternyata hanya mimpi buruk" Ucapnya sambil memegang kepala dengan kedua tangannya.

Ia mengedarkan pendangannya kesegala sudut ruangan, berharap seorang yeoja manis menghampirinya dan memberikan ucapan selamat pagi, namun ia harus kecewa saat tak mendapati sosok itu dalam kamarnya.

Dengan langkah gontai ia berjalan menuju kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri lalu sehabis itu ia berniat untuk mencari yeoja mungil tersebut dimana.

Sementara itu,-

Kamar Victoria.

Heechul memandang geram menantunya yang tengah TEPAR di atas kasur, rasanya ingin sekali Heechul menjambak dan mencelupkan wajah menantunya itu di bak mandi yang berisi air panas.

Bagaimana tidak sejak kejadian tadi malam itu sudah cukup membuat amarah Heechul berada di puncak ubun-ubun kini yang Heechul pikirkan adalah cara untuk meluapkan kemarahannya itu dan berharap agar yeoja yang tengah pingsan ini segera sadar.

"Chullie Sayang apa Vic sudah bangun?" Tanya seorang namja paruh baya yang baru masuk ke dalam kamar.

"Seperti yang kau lihat Hannie, menantu kesayanganmu itu masih nyenyak di alam bawah sadarnya, atau lebih baik aku membuatnya tetap berada dalam keadaan seperti itu hingga ia tak bangun-bangun untuk selamanya" Jawab Heechul dengan mendelikan kedua matanya ke atas.

" Kau ini bicara apa sih Chullie sayang, mau bagaimanapun ia itu adalah menantumu, tak sepatutnya kau berbicara seperti itu sayang" Tegur sang suami.

"Terus saja kau membelanya, aku jadi ragu sebenarnya siapa yang menjadi istrimu yang sebenarnya AKU atau GADIS TENGIL itu sih,sejak ia menjadi bagian dari keluarga CHO sepertinya aku sudah tidak dihargai lagi dikeluarga ini, kau lebih perhatian kepadanya dari pada aku istrimu sendiri." Balas Heechul dingin

"Kau terlalu berlebihan Chullie sayang, tentu saja kau satu-satunya yeoja yang paling berharga dihidupku, tapi aku juga sangat menyayangi keluarga besarku termasuk Kyuhyun dan Victoria, jadi kau tidak perlu cemburu seperti itu Chullieku sayang."Bujuk sang Suami agara sang istri tidak marah kepadanya.

"Jangan harap ucapanmu itu dapat meluluhkan hatiku Hannie~ah, bagiku kau itu orang yang egois kau selalu memaksakan semua kehendakmu kepada kami, kau juga bahkan tak peduli saat aku berjuang mati-matian demi melahirkan Kyuhyun tapi apa yang aku dapatkan kau malah mementingkan pekerjaanmu namun aku dapat menerimanya tapi sekarang aku tidak suka dengan tindakanmu kau memaksakan kehendakmu agar Kyuhyun menikah dengan Victoria yang jelas-jelas tidak ia cintai Hannie~ah, kau tidak tahu betapa tersiksanya Kyuhyun menjalani tanggung jawabnya sebagai seorang Direktur muda sekaligus seorang suami." Ucap Heechul

"Aku melakukan ini semua demi kebaikan keluarga kita Chullie~ah" Balas Hangeng lirih

"Kebaikan Kita, CHO HANGENG sadarkah kau apa yang kau maksud dengan kebaikan kita, aku tak masalah kau mengekangku seperti dulu mengatur hidupku bagaikan sebuah permainan monopoli, tapi kau tidak berhak berlaku seperti itu pada putraku, Kyuhyun berhak mendapat kebahagiaannya sendiri, Kyuhyun berhak menentukan apa yang terbaik untuk hidupnya tapi mengapa kau lakukan semua ini padanya" isak Heechul sementara Hangeng hanya diam tak bergeming menanggapi perkataan sang istri.

"Kau tidak tahu betapa sakitnya aku Hannie~ah, selama ini aku selalu bertahan hanya demi putraku aku tak ingin ia mendapatkan perlakuan yang sama sepertiku, aku ingin membuat putraku bahagia tanpa mengetahui semua kebusukanmu selama ini, kau pikir aku tidak tahu apa motifmu menghancurkan CHOI Corporation saat itu…"

"CHO HEECHUL HENTIKAN SEMUA UCAPAN OMONG KOSONGMU!" Bentak Hangeng namun tak digubris sama sekali oleh Heechul ia tetep melanjutkan ucapannya

"Kau ingin merebut kembali Jaejoong dari dekapan Yunhokan, kau tidak suka melihat Jaejoong bahagia dengan Yunho bahkan tanpa sepengetahuan Yunho kau telah merebut kesucian jaejoong hingga ia mengandung anakmu yang kemudian diklaim bahwa itu adalah anak Yunho, kau melakukan segala cara agar Jaejoong kembali padamu dengan cara merebut semua asset-aset perusahaan Yunho, menghancurkannya perlahan demi perlahan hingga perusahaan Yunho bangkrut dan yang paling miris adalah Yunho dan Jaejoong meninggal akibat semua ulahmu, maka dari itu kau meninggalkan SEOUL untuk mengurus perusahaan di Jerman." Jelas Heechul panjang kali lebar sama denga Luas,, XD

"Sudah selesaikah kau berbicara Kim Heechul…" Hangeng mendekat kearah sang istri dan

PLAKKK

PLAKKK

Dua tamparan keras mendarat di wajah cantik Heechul hingga menimbulkan sebuah bekas telapak tangan yang kemudian memerah.

"Jangan sok tahu Chullie~ah kau tidak tahu apa-apa soal hal itu, harusnya aku memikirkan rencana itu matang-matang dan seharusnya aku segera mengambil Jaejoong dan putraku dari tangan Yunho namun aku begitu ceroboh dengan tergesa-gesa menghancurkannya tanpa memikirkan bahwa akibat ini yang akan terjadi dan seharusnya kau bersyukur KIM HEECHUL aku tidak mendepakmu dan juga KYUHYUN ke jalanan, aku berhak mengatur semua kehidupanmu dan juga Kyuhyun jadi jangan macam-macam padaku." Ucap Hangeng sambil keluar dari kamar Victoria.

"AKU BERSUMPAH UNTUK HIDUP DAN MATIKU CHO HANGENG! SELAMA AKU MASIH HIDUP AKU AKAN TERUS MELINDUNGI PUTRAKU DARI TANGAN IBLIS SEPERTIMU!"~ tangispun pecah dari bibir Heechul, sementara itu Victoria masih tetap dalam keadaan semulanya Tepar dan tak sadarkan diri.

TBC~~~

Hueeee~~ Kyunnie beruntung bgt punya ibu seperti Heechul yang sama-sama EVIL tapi sangat sayang bgt sama anaknya # jdi iri meluk ddangkoma.

Oh ya buat yang wktu itu kirim pesan ke PM Puji pengen minta di jelasin motif Cho Corporation menghancurkan Choi Corporation udh Puji Jawab meskipun harusnya rahasia besar ini belum Puji Ungkapkan…

Gmana Makin ancur ya ? Heehee maklum author lagi G.A.L.A.U + STRESS Mikirin Oppadeul SUJU sama Olimpiade :'(

Mianhae masih Pendek, Jangan lupa commentarnya ya ^^ kalau mau fic ini di lanjutin kilat ,,-#peyukpeyuk readers ^^


	12. Chapter 12

I Wanna Love You

Cast : Kyuhyun & Sungmin

Slight : Donghae , Siwon

Victoria, Kibum, HanChul

And Other Cast ^^

Genre : Romance & Little Hurt

Rate : T menuju M

Part : 12

Warning : GenderSwitch , Typo

Summary : Lee Sungmin seorang yeoja manis yang menjadi selingkuhan direktur muda Cho Corporation "CHO KYUHYUN" bagaimanakah nasibnya selanjutnya?

Happy Reading ^^

*** KYUMIN ***

Hangeng menghentakan kakinya dengan kesal pikirannya mendadak menjadi buram, kenangan lama yang ingin ia lupakan kini melintas kembali, bayangan sosok wanita yang sangat ia cintai menari-nari di otaknya, bagaimana bisa Heechul membuka kembali gembok yang kuncinya sudah lama ia buang.

Memang kedengarannya begitu munafik bahkan hingga saat ini Hangeng belum bisa membuka hatinya untuk Heechul karena hatinya masih diselimuti oleh cintanya yang teramat besar pada Jaejoong. Andai saja waktu dapat diulang mungkin Hangeng tidak akan melakukan kesalahan yang fatal dan mungkin saja Jaejoong masih disini bersamanya.

Keegoisanlah yang membutakan mata hati Hangeng, ambisi untuk merebut Jaejoong dari Yunho seakan menjadi bara api tersendiri baginya, bahkan saat ia pikir jika dengan menghancurkan perusahaan Yunho ia akan mendapatkan Jaejoong dalam dekapannya tapi ternyata prediksinya salah besar.

Berita meninggalnya Jaejoong membuat Hangeng kalut, ia hanya bisa memandangi dari jauh saat Jenazah Jaejoong di masukan ke tempat peristirahatannya yang terakhir, bahkan ia tidak memperhatikan saat anak kecil menangis dengan kencang dan meronta-ronta ketika sang ibu harus di makamkan.

DEG

"Anak Kecil" pikir Hangeng.

Ia kembali mengingat kejadian beberapa tahun yang lalu saat ia menculik paksa Jaejoong dan merebut kesuciannya yang pada saat itu Jaejoong sudah resmi menjadi tunangan Yunho. Serigai mulai terpancar dari wajah tampan Hangeng, ia mengeluarkan ponsel yang ada di saku jasnya kemudian ia menekan sebuah no telp yang ia hapal.

"Yobaseyo, Pak Jung aku ingin kau mencari tahu anak bernama Choi Siwon, jika kau sudah menemukannya cepat beri tahu aku kau mengerti"

Tutt~~

Hangeng memutuskan sambungan telpnya, kemudian ia mengambil sebuah Wine yang berada tepat di samping tempat ia berdiri ,lalu ia segera meneguk wine itu sampai habis.

"Jika aku tidak bisa memilikimu izinkanlah aku menebus kesalahanku dengan merawat anak kita Jaejoong~ah"

*** Kyumin ***

Kyuhyun membuka matanya secara perlahan, tangan kanannya terasa sangat pegal sekali karena semalaman tangannya menjadi sandaran Sungmin untuk tidur, seberkas senyum terpancar kembali di bibirnya, ia menolehkan wajahnya dan menatap Sungmin yang masih tertidur dalam buaian mimpinya.

Inilah hal yang sangat Kyuhyun suka dari Sungmin, ketika tidur wajahnya seperti bayi yang baru saja lahir ke dunia masih suci tanpa dosa sedikitpun. Ia membelai wajah Sungmin dengan lembut rasanya sudah lama ia tidak melakukan hal ini semenjak Sungmin menghilang entah kemana.

Sungmin mengeliatkan tubuhnya tidak nyaman ketika bias cahaya matahari masuk melalui celah-celah matanya, Kyuhyun menghentikan aktifitasnya saat Sungmin bangun dan mendudukan tubuhnya.

"Pagi Sungmin~ah" Sapa Kyuhyun dengan ramah.

"Ah. Ne pagi Kyuhyun~shi oh ya namaku itu Lee Hye Min bukan Sungmin" Ucap Sungmin sambil meralat panggilan nama dari Kyuhyun, sementara Kyuhyun

Lihatlah namja ini hanya bisa diam mematung seakan ribuan batu jatuh dari atas tebing, ia sadar kini yang dihadapannya adalah wanita amnesia yang belum mengatahui jati dirinya sendiri, Kyuhyun menghela nafas berat ingin rasanya ia berteriak di hadapan wanita itu dan menyadarkannya bahwa ia adalah Lee Sungmin kekasih Kyuhyun.

Namun sepertinya urung untuk Kyuhyun lakukan, meski ia tidak begitu paham dengan dunia medis tapi ia tahu satu hal jika orang sedang mengalami amnesia ia tidak boleh memaksakan si penderita untuk mengingat dengan keras kejadian yang menimpanya ataupun kenangan masa lalu yang berat untuk diingat.

"Mianhae abis jika aku melihatmu aku seperti melihat Sungmin"Jawab Kyuhyun lirih yang masih sanggup didengar dengan Sungmin.

"Gwenchanayo Kyuhyun~shi aku mengerti perasaanmu, ah aku harus kembali ke hotel aku takut Donghae mencariku dan Kyuhyun~shi aku mohon lupakan permintaanku tadi malam aku rasa aku sedang khilaf sampai-sampai meminta hal seperti itu padamu, Annyeong" Ucap Minnie dan berlalu meninggalkan Kyuhyun di dalam rumah kosong itu.

Kyuhyun meraba dadanya yang berdenyut sakit, mengapa dengan teganya wanita itu memintanya untuk melupakan kejadian tadi malam, padahal kejadian tadi malamlah yang membuat Kyuhyun semakin yakin bahwa wanita itulah miliknya Lee Sungminnya.

Apakah ini rasa sakit yang dulu Sungmin rasakan ketika Kyuhyun memintanya untuk menggugurkan kandungannya, apa ini rasa sakit yang Sungmin alami ketika pada kenyataannya ia hanyalah simpanan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun mengepalkan tangannya dengan kuat, kini emosi tengah menguasai pikiran dan hatinya satu nama yang terlintas di benaknya adalah Lee Donghae, namja yang menjadi relasi bisnisnya itulah yang mengibarkan bendera perang padanya.

"Lee Donghae aku bersumpah akan merebut Sungmin kembali dan pada saat itulah aku akan membuatmu malu bahwa wanita yang kini kau anggap Lee Hye Min istrimu sesungguhnya adalah kekasihku" Gertak Kyuhyun geram.

***Kyumin***

Sungmin melangkahkan kakinya dengan terburu-buru menuju tempat dimana kamarnya berada, sesampainya di depan kamar ia membuka pintu dengan perlahan, kemudian mata foxynya menangkap sesosok namja yang baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi siapa lagi kalau bukan suaminya Lee Donghae.

Donghae menolehkan wajahnya saat ia merasa bahwa ada seseorang yang membuka pintu kamarnya, ia tersenyum saat melihat wanita yang ia cintai masih berdiri di depan pintu.

"Minnie Chagi sampai kapan kau mau berdiri terus disitu, masuklah lagian tidak enak jika kau dianggap oleh orang yang lewat sebagai penyusup"Tegur Donghae sementara Sungmin hanya nyengir geje, Sungmin menutup pintu kamarnya dan berhambur kepelukan Donghae.

Donghae tersentak melihat Minnie tiba-tiba memeluknya, namun tak bisa dipungkiri ia merasa hangat dan sangat bahagia. jarang-jarang ia mendapatkan perlakuan seperti ini dari orang yang ia anggap sebagai istrinya.

"Waeyo Minnie Chagii?"Tanyanya sambil mengelus rambut hitam milik sang Istri, Sungmin hanya menggelengkan kepalanya dan semakin membenamkan wajahnya di dada bidang Milik Donghae.

"Semalam setelah aku tertidur kau pergi kemana Chagiya? Mengapa saat aku terbangun aku tidak mendapatimu di kamar ?"Tanyanya kembali, Sungmin mendongkakkan kepalanya menatap Donghae.

"Aku berjalan-jalan ke pantai, aku merasa bersalah membuatmu mabuk hanya karena keinginanku atas kalung itu, dan tadi malam terjadi badai sehingga aku memutuskan untuk mencari tempat yang aman untuk berlindung Maaf membuatmu khawatir"Jawab Sungmin

"Arraseo aku mengerti lain kali aku tidak akan membiarkanmu pergi sendirian lagi tanpa pengawasanku, kau mengerti chagiyaa" Sungmin mengangguk paham. "Kurasa lebih baik kau mandi lalu beristirahatlah kau terlihat kelelahan, aku akan memesankan makanan agar mereka antar kesini, Kajja mandi chagii" Lanjut Donghae.

*** Kyumin ***

Leeteuk memotong sayur-sayuran dengan gembira pasalnya kini ia sedang berada di Australia mengunjungi sang Suami yang bertugas disini, rasanya sudah lama sekali ia tidak bertemu sang Suami karena sibuk mengurus putranya di korea.

"Kau kenapa yeobo, hari ini kau terlihat ceria sekali"tegur Kangin suami Leeteuk.

"Ah~ aku hanya senang karena aku tidak perlu repot-repot lagi bolak balik Australia Korea karena sekarang Donghae sudah ada yang mengurus."Jawab Leeteuk yang masih sibuk memotong wortel.

"Mwo? Donghae sudah ada yang ngurus, kau menyewa pembantu lagi ? aish~ Teukkie sayang sudah aku bilangkan kau tak perlu menguluarkan banyak uang hanya untuk menyewa pembantu, lagian selama 2 bulan kau meninggalkan Donghae kondisinya semakin tidak terurus walaupun ada pembantu dirumah"

Leeteuk menghentikan aktifitasnya sejenak dan menghampiri Kangin yang sedang duduk di meja makan sambil membaca Koran.

"Aku tidak menyewa pembantu sayang, tapi maksudku yang merawat Donghae itu seorang wanita dan kau tahu sayang, wanita itu adalah menantu kita"

Uhukk

Uhukk

Kangin tersedak mendengar penuturan sang istri mengenai wanita yang menjadi menantunya, hei selama ini ia belum pernah menyelenggarakan pesta pernikahan putra semata wayangnya itu tapi mengapa tiba-tiba ia sudah mempunyai menantu.

"Jangan bercanda yeobo ini tidak lucu, seingatku Donghae belum pernah menyuruh kita untuk melamar seorang gadis, setelah Hyukkie meninggalkannya ke Amerika"Bantah Kangin sambil menatap sang istri dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan.

"Ceritanya panjang sayang awalnya aku juga kaget saat Donghae membawa seorang wanita kerumah kita, Donghae menjelaskan bahwa wanita itu adalah istrinya dan ia bilang jika ia menikah dengan wanita itu secara diam-diam karena terdesak, orang tua wanita itu tidak menyetujui hubungan mereka, ah tapi aku lega Donghae tidak salah memilih istri dia sangat cantik dan juga pintar memasak aku jadi tidak khawatir meninggalkan Donghae sendiri" Jelas Leeteuk

"Aish anak itu menyebalkan seenaknya saja menikah tanpa memberitahuku, bagaimanapun juga aku adalah ayahnya,, ckckck anak muda jaman sekarang selalu bertindak sesuka hatinya" kangin hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

*** Kyumin ***

TuberContinue

Mian Fic Ini aku Cut sebagian, soalnya takut readers lupa sama cerita ini.

Next Chap aku buat lebih panjang kok ^^

Oh ya sekedar pengumuman fic "Tell Me Good Bye" gak bisa aku lanjutin, tadi aku dapat kabar dari temenku bahwa fic ini telah di plagiat kembali dengan author yang sama memplagiat fic ku sebelumnya. Jujur denger berita ini buat aku sedih marah kecewa dan badmood untuk menulis fic lagi ==" walaupun fic Tell me good bye masih sebuah prolog apakah harus dijiplak sedemikian rupa hanya dengan mengganti nama castnya saja, tolong hargai author yg susah payah mencari ide untuk membuat sebuah fic :'(

Akhir kata author hanya meminta kesediaan Chingudeul memberikan komentar di fic ini, jujur hanya komentar dan dukungan chingudeul yg bisa membuat author semangat mengerjakan fic ini.. Gomawo sebelumnya /


End file.
